


525,600 Minutes

by MehWars



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MehWars/pseuds/MehWars
Summary: A year. 12 months. 52 weeks. 365 days. 8,760 hours. 525,600 unacceptable minutes.





	1. Chapter 1

Miranda has endured far too long without those brown eyes. Glancing down at the all too familiar disaster of "the book" Miranda didn't know where her life was going. Nestled into the all too familiar worn chair in the corner of her study, Miranda couldn't help but to recall every smile that infuriating girl ever sent her way. The way the all too common "yes, Miranda." Flowed from her ex-second assistant's mouth never failed to send a chill down her spine. Each waking moment was spent contemplating ways to fix the disaster she created that fateful day. What about that silly creature made her want to open up more than she had for either of her husbands? Glancing down at the book yet again, Miranda made a mental note to tell Emily to call her stockbroker and have him add 3M to her portfolio. Surely at the rate, her seemingly incompetent staff were handling the current issue; the company was sure to have a spike in sales from just their Post-it note line alone.

"Nigel, do you still keep in touch with Andréa?" Not caring it was approaching 2 in the morning, Miranda waited impatiently for an answer.

"Miranda?" Nigel was barely lucid enough to know it was too early to be answering the phone, let alone know what was waiting for him on the other side.

"Yes? Do you keep in contact with her or not? My patience is wearing very thin. I suggest should you want to keep your current employment, you should not keep me waiting any further." Pinching the bridge of her nose, she didn't have the emotional or mental stability to handle the incompetence.

Jerking awake at the last few words, Nigel hurried his thoughts. "Yes, Miranda. I've kept in touch with Six. She moved back to Ohio shortly after Paris…... I'll send you her contact if you promise to be nice." Nigel became worried. Why was Miranda of all people calling him at 2 AM to discuss her former assistant who left her during the most important, and busiest weeks of her year? A soft "that's all." Followed by the usual harsh clap of Miranda's phone being forcefully shut effectively ended that conversation. At least, hopefully, long enough for him to get a couple of hours of sleep.

Moved back to Ohio? What was so vital for her to leave New York? For her to walk away from the job, Miranda personally wrote a recommendation for her? Albeit it wasn't as glowing as it would've been had the girl stayed. But it was a recommendation nonetheless. Miranda looked down at her phone, memorizing the numbers Nigel had sent her. Half tempted to call the girl right then and there, Miranda hesitated. Something inside her told her it was wrong, to wait until morning. Miranda wanted to do something right for once. She wanted this girl in every sense.

Some odd 640 miles away, Andy was once again woken up by a screaming infant. Looking at the nearby clock, she saw it was only 2:30. He had been asleep all of 3 hours since the last time he woke her up in the same fashion. Silently she prayed to whatever deity was listening, that this would be the last time he would wake her tonight. Reaching down to grab the screaming infant, he instantly calmed the moment he was wrapped in his mother's arms. Settling them both down into the rocking chair her parents had given her, the same one her mom rocked her in as an infant, Randy began to nurse contentedly. Smiling down at her son as he sighed, Andy couldn't help but think about the past year.

A year ago, she had walked away from Miranda. A year ago, she had found out she was pregnant. A year ago, Andy had to walk away from a job Miranda had personally written a recommendation for her. A year ago, Nate had signed away his parental rights after they had talked in the small café. A year ago, she was forced to move back to Ohio. Her parents had thankfully been supportive and helped her get her feet on the ground. Andy sat comfortably with her son in her arms, smiling at the once more sleeping baby. A year seemed so long moving forward, but all of her cherished memories of carrying Randy told her otherwise.

Hours later, the screams of a hungry infant once again pulled Andy from her slumber. The clock next to her read 8. Thankful he slept the remainder of the night soundly, Andy sighed in relief. Slowly, his sleep was increasing. She reached for her phone, looking to see if there were new articles assigned to her. Instead of an email notification, Andy had a missed call from a New York number. One she didn't recognize. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, she decided to call the number back. Maybe it was a new publication wanting her to do some freelance work, at this point, she was trying to network as much as possible to keep her and Randy financially comfortable.

"Um hello, this is Andy Sachs, I received a call from this number?" Andy didn't wait for the person on the other line to say hello.

Miranda had finally brought herself into calling the younger woman, and when she had, the call rang and went to voicemail. Glancing at her watch, it was shortly before 8 AM, surely that girl had to be awake? Debating whether to call the young woman again, Miranda decided against it. Hopefully, Andréa would feel obligated to call back. Walking into the conference room, she impatiently waited for the board members to show. Contemplating why others didn't insist on being 15 minutes early indeed was something she couldn't fathom.

Seconds seemed to feel like hours dragging by. The past year was no exception. Looking down at her watch for the 100th time in the past 2 minutes, Miranda let out a huff of annoyance. Thankful others still haven't bothered to arrive, Miranda continued to fidget over the fact that her Andréa hadn't returned her phone call. Did she remember Miranda's number? Surely, she must after all the phone calls Andréa had taken during those few short months of her employment in Runway?

Miranda felt her phone ringing, could it be? Was Andréa finally calling her back? Quickly answering before the girl could decide to hang up Miranda replied. Before the older woman was able to get a word out, she was cut off by Andréa. "Um hello, this is Andy Sachs, I received a call from this number?" Andy didn't wait for the person on the other line to say hello. Miranda paused. Andréa didn't know it was her calling. Andy removed her phone from her ear making sure she was still connected to the other line; time continued to count. "Um hello? I'm just returning your call." Miranda sighed. A year without hearing that voice, and suddenly the young girl was on the other side of the phone waiting for Miranda to get her thoughts together.

"Sorry, Andréa. I wasn't sure you would return my call, so I was a bit thrown off when I heard you on the line." Miranda was once again pinching the bridge of her nose. She couldn't believe she had just said that.

Andy, on the other hand, was now incredibly speechless. "Miranda?" Not only did Miranda apologize, but she explained herself. Something she had done twice before, and neither times having ended up well for either of the women.

"Yes, Andréa." Miranda was trying her best to steer the conversation in an acceptable direction when she heard a baby start to cry in the background.

"Miranda, could I call you back another time? My baby is getting fussy, and I'm sure you have better things to do than to sit and listen to a baby scream through the phone."

Andréa honestly did feel bad about having to cut their increasingly awkward conversation short, but she knew Randy wasn't going to settle anytime soon; he was always most irritable in the mornings after waking up. Andréa smiled to herself thinking Miranda was likely the same way.

"Yes, of course, Andréa. I have a board meeting to go over the budget for this quarter, but you're more than welcome to send me a text to see if I'm free. I would hate to miss your call." Miranda smiled to herself. Any form of communication would be acceptable for the moment, as long as she was able to talk to that beautiful girl.

"Sure, Miranda. That will be fine. Randy is always a bit more troublesome in the mornings, but if I don't text you before the end of your meeting, send me a text, and if it's quiet, I'll call you back." Andy didn't realize what had slipped out until it was too late.

Miranda bit her tongue. "I look forward to talking to you, thank you for returning my call. Hopefully, we can continue this conversation shortly." Miranda quickly ended the phone call repeatedly pressing the red button until she could sigh in relief.

Andy looked at her phone puzzled by what had just happened. She couldn't believe she had tossed Randy's name out there so freely. Not even his father knew his name.


	2. Chapter 2

Miranda found herself at a loss for words after what had just transpired. Sitting back in her plush leather office chair as the board members finally decided to grace her with their presence, Miranda contemplated. Was her sons name Randy? Or was that short for Randall? Why would that infuriating girl name her son Randy/Randall? Was Randy that cook boy's son? Was he the son of that blonde headed saboteur? Miranda had to admit to herself that the cook boy was a much more suitable option than Christian Thompson. Pulled from her thoughts, she felt the all too familiar vibration of her phone. Stealing a look at it before she rolled her eyes in response to something Irv said, she saw a text from her favorite brown-haired beauty.

"Miranda, I'm sorry about cutting our phone call short. It was nice hearing from you after all this time. Little man is behaving quite well right now, and should his mood continue until the end of your meeting, we should be fine to continue our phone call. I'll let you know if the situation changes." - A

Miranda carefully smiled to herself as to not drawn attention from the short, angry little man who was currently talking about the other publications. He always enjoyed wasting Miranda's morning by ensuring Runway was the last order of business.

"I'm glad to hear that, my darling. I hope his mood continues to improve. The girls are much the same way. Always cranky after being roused from slumber. I'm sure they get it from me." - M

This time, it was Andy's turn to smile at her phone. She couldn't help the feeling of butterflies in her stomach when reading and rereading the "my darling" bit. Andy knew Miranda wasn't a fan of small talk if anything she hated it. But now, now there's something new. The uncharted territory that Andy was excited to explore.

"How's your meeting so far? Does Irv still insist on placing Runway last? You know they do say to save the best for last if that offers any consolation." - A

Andy sat on her couch, TV quietly playing in the back as she finished editing her latest article for the publisher. Randy soundly sleeping in his swing. Hoping Miranda would continue to keep her favorable mood even after dealing with Irv.

"It's increasingly trying, my darling. And thank you, it offers minor consolation. We should be done shortly. Will it be okay to call?" - M

Andy smiled at the term of endearment once again before quickly replying.

"You bet, Mira :D" - A

Andy knew she was pushing the limits on what she thought the editor would tolerate, but she wasn't the one repeatedly addressing the older woman as darling.

True to her word, Miranda called shortly after her last text. "Andréa, I'm so glad we're able to finish our conversation." Miranda quickly got out, before Andréa had a chance to apologize for earlier that morning. "Of course, Miranda. As am I. I meant what I said about it being nice to hear from you after all this time." Andy smiled into the phone, sure Miranda could hear it in her voice.

"Andréa, is it true you're back in Ohio? I called Nigel much too early this morning because I simply had to know what happened to you." Miranda sighed. Knowing she sounded vulnerable, but not being able to force herself to care enough to put up her walls. The past year had done a lot to change how she handled her personal relationships. After the divorce to Stephen was finalized, Miranda realized she had nothing to show for her life except more money than her daughters or future grandchildren could hope to spend in their lifetimes.

"Yeah, been here about a year... After everything that happened, I couldn't afford to stay, let alone while having a baby on the way." Andy frowned at the memories it brought to mind. Looking over at her sleeping son, she would never be able to understand how Nate so easily made the decision to give him up.

"I can't even imagine how hard it must have been to walk away from something you wanted so much. I'm sorry that the Mirror didn't work out for you, financially. Just as well, they're nothing but a slightly more polished version of Page 6 anyway." Miranda stated matter-of-factly and also making Andy laugh in the process.

"It wasn't the first time I've had to walk away from something I wanted, Miranda. And I'm sure it won't be the last. If they were nothing more than a polished version of page 6, why did you write me the recommendation?" Once again, Andy realized she said too much after it was too late. Hopefully, Miranda wouldn't be drawn to that specific comment and would instead concentrate on the recommendation aspect.

"What else have you had to walk away from, Andréa? I wrote the recommendation because you deserved it. Even after the way you left me in Paris, I couldn't argue the fact that you bent over backward for me. That by itself is no small feat. So, it seemed only fitting I lend a hand in helping you take a step forward in the career of your choice, even if it was for a publication I didn't agree with." Miranda said softly while pinching the all too familiar spot on her nose. The raw emotions she was having to face were increasingly exhausting, and the older woman didn't know how much she could handle before ordering Emily to get a jet to fly her to Ohio immediately.

"You." Andy said simply.

"Me?" Miranda was confused. Maybe she was heading things in her old age.

"Yes, Miranda. You. You asked what else I've had to walk away from, and the answer is you." Andy was trying to tread carefully. Knowing the backlash from this could cause a world of hurt for her.

"Oh, do be serious, Andréa. You ran, not walked. Now is as good a time as any, so do enlighten me as to why." Miranda sniffed. She wasn't going to be put out by this girl. But she was increasingly more intrigued by the minute.

"I don't have anything to gain from lying to you, Miranda. In fact, I have a lot more to lose by telling the truth. Walking away from you was the hardest things I've ever had to do." Andy sighed loudly. This wasn't going to end well. She could feel it.

"And what, pray tell, do you think I'd do to you, Andréa? You may personally know why I have my monikers first hand. But don't insult me by assuming I'm the same person you walked away from a year ago." It was Miranda's turn to sigh loudly. She was trying to keep the dragon at bay, but much more of this, and it wasn't going to end well for either of them.

"I'm sorry, Miranda. This is a pretty big adjustment for me. You said it well yourself, I'm used to the monikers for a reason. There's a lot you could've done to me between Paris and now, but I'm thankful you didn't. I do like this softer side a lot though." Andy's voice grew quiet thinking about the past year of her life. The struggles she faced. Once again looking at her sleeping son, the worries seemed to melt away. Thankful she was able to have something so pure as his love after the journey she had to get to this point.

"It has been a large adjustment for me as well, Andréa. It is not without a great struggle on a daily basis. But I am trying to be more trusting of those who've earned it. Andréa, I have a rather forward question to ask you. I hope you're okay with it." Miranda asked nervously. This was a risky maneuver even for Miranda Priestly. The woman who could get anything she wanted.

"Of course, Miranda. Ask away." Andy was half tempted to pace and bite her nails. Something she hadn't done since she was a nervous child.

"Why did you name him Randy? Is Randy? Or Randall? You know how I despise nicknames." Miranda once again sighed loudly. She just wanted this maddening girl to admit she felt the same way.

"It's Randy, Miranda. A combination if you will. As for the reasoning, I'd prefer not to discuss that over the phone." Andy started to quietly pace in front of the couch, praying she wouldn't wake him from his slumber.

"I see. Very well, I'll send you my flight itinerary once I have it." Miranda stated firmly.

"Wait, what? Miranda? Come here? Why? Why are you all of a sudden interested in me? God, are you coming here to finish me off? Now it all makes sense. Patricia always seems to have rather large bones. I guess I can confirm to page 6 that you do in fact have dead assistants buried in your backyard." Andy couldn't help but burst into laughter with the last bit.

"Andréa, you said there are things you'd prefer not to discuss over the phone. This is no exception. As for the page 6 comment, I'll pretend I didn't hear that snide remark. So, will you allow me to visit or not? I wouldn't dare ask you to fly here, jet or not with a 2-month-old." Miranda sighed. Hoping the young girl would just allow her this one visit.

"Fine. Visit if you want. There are no luxury hotels anywhere near this city. So, if you feel up to slumming it like the rest of us, by all means." Andy was baiting her. If there was one thing Andy knew about Miranda, her standards only rose. Slumming it would not be an option.

"Excellent. I'll send my itinerary over once I iron it out. Thank you, my darling for allowing me this." Miranda smiled. She could picture a slack-jawed Andréa sitting there trying to figure out what just happened.

"Fine. And you're welcome, Miranda. We'll iron out the details later. Randy is starting to stir, so I should be going. Thank you for this conversation, Miranda." Andy started to get up to pick up her son.

"Of course, Andréa. I cannot thank you enough for this opportunity. I'll send the itinerary later today. Give my namesake a kiss for me." Miranda smiled into the phone. Not caring who saw.

"I will, Miranda. I hope the rest of your day is less taxing than this morning was for you. Tell the girls I said hello." Andy smiled as she kissed Randy's wispy hair.

"I will, Andréa. Thank you again. My day is looking better already. Goodbye, Andréa. I'll talk to you later." Miranda caught herself smiling that Andrea had thought to include her girls.

"Goodbye, Miranda. I look forward to it." With that, Andy hung up her phone and gave her full attention the baby currently feeding at her breast.

"Emily." Miranda didn't bother to raise her head from the magazine she was reading.

The current second assistant scurried into Miranda's domain. "Yes, Miranda?" Penelope asked quickly.

"Emily, get me a jet to Cincinnati. That's all." Miranda waved her hand to dismiss the gob smacked girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Penelope rushed to her desk to try and make heads or tails out the latest obscene order Miranda had given her. A jet? To Cincinnati of all places.

"Hello, I need a jet for Miranda Priestly to Cincinnati. First thing in the morning." Penelope had her fingers crossed hoping Donatella's jet was free. She didn't want to stoop to asking Irv.

"Yes, of course. I'll email the itinerary right away." The man on the other side quickly hung up.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Penelope waited for the itinerary to be sent.

"Miranda, your flight leaves at 8 AM tomorrow, and lands shortly after 10. Here is the itinerary and the pilot's phone number for your return flight. Donatella has no need for it for the next two weeks, so it'll be there whenever you want it. A driver will be waiting for you when you land to take you to the hotel." Penelope quickly handed Miranda the itinerary and hotel reservation.

"Coat, bag. Tell Nigel he is in charge until I return. I want the book sent electronically each night no later than 8 PM. That's all." Miranda was impressed.

As soon as the editor was in the comfort of her town car, she pulled out her phone and began a text to her Andréa.

"Darling, my flight leaves LaGuardia tomorrow at 8 AM. I should be landing in Cincinnati shortly after 10 AM." - M Smiling, Miranda sent the text. Hopeful it wasn't too much too soon or too much of an inconvenience on the younger woman.

"Miranda, that should be fine. Do you need me to pick you up from the airport? Or will you have a driver waiting for you? Which hotel are you staying in?" - A Andy started to panic. She didn't know Miranda would be coming so soon. Then again, she should've remembered the editor was never one for wasting time. Looking around at her small house, she realized she wasn't going to get much sleep tonight between Randy waking up every few hours and the house needing a desperate clean.

"There's going to be a driver waiting for at the airport, but thank you, my darling. I have a room booked at the Renaissance Cincinnati." - M Miranda smiled at the young woman's thoughtfulness.

"Oh wow! I didn't realize your name had that much pull in the Mid-West, that hotel is typically booked out months. It's only a 10-15-minute drive from my house, too. - A Andy felt a sense of calm wash over her, knowing the older woman was going to be so close to her. Suddenly her phone started ringing.

"Miranda, hi! I was just texting you back." Andy smiled into the phone. Part of her dying to hear that soft, and soothing voice, even if just for a moment.

"Hello, my darling. I just wanted to hear your voice." Miranda mentally kicked herself for saying that out loud.

"The feeling is mutual, Mira. I wasn't expecting you to come so early. Shouldn't you be mid issue right now?" Andy bit her tongue, not meaning to come off as so ungrateful.

"We are, but I'm having the book sent electronically to me every night. Nigel has been taking on more responsibilities since Paris and will at some point be taking my place as EIC once I decide to step down. If it's too soon, I can easily push the trip back. I don't want to be an imposition on you, darling. I just felt that a year was much too long." Miranda sighed into the phone, pinching the bridge of her nose for not asking Andréa when a trip would be acceptable.

Andy was completely shocked. Mirada intended to step down? After what Miranda did to Nigel in Paris, Andy was sure Miranda would sit on her Runway thrown until the day she died.

"You intend to retire? And no, it's not too soon. Some more warning would've been nice to make the place a bit more presentable." Andy was becoming more intrigued by the idea of Miranda retiring by the minute.

"Well, I have a vivid memory of one lumpy blue sweater. I'm sure your home couldn't possibly be worse than that. And yes, my darling. I intend to retire this coming winter. I haven't told Nigel yet. Truthfully, I haven't made up my own mind. Runway has been at its peak for a few years. There's no sense in me continuing to push it further along its plateau when Nigel is more than capable and ready." Miranda hoped this winter would be her last. If things went well with Andréa, the editor wanted nothing more than to spend every waking moment with that woman and their children.

"Oh wow, Miranda! I had no idea you'd willingly give it up, let alone so soon! That's only 9 months away! Holy cow! And, I'll have you know, I burned the lumpy blue sweater after you tore into me that day." Andy smirked into the phone. Hoping Miranda could hear her smugness.

"Good. A fit death for that monstrosity. Darling, I'm afraid I need to let you go. I'm almost to the townhouse and I need to pack before taking the girls and Patricia to their fathers. I'll text you though, and either tonight or tomorrow we can iron out the possibility of dinner plans." Miranda knew she wouldn't get much sleep tonight from sheer excitement alone. Thankful it was a short flight, it would give her time to settle her nerves. Or so she hoped.

"Of course, Mira. Randy will soon need to be fed, and I need to tidy up. Dinner sounds lovely, I look forward to seeing you." Andy smiled at the thought of just her and Miranda going out on the town.

I look forward to it as well, my darling. Have a good rest of your evening." Miranda couldn't help the full smile she had at the thought of being with the young girl in a matter of hours.

"You too, Mira." Andy softly hung up the phone before grabbing the hungry baby and kissing his soft hair before they both settled on the couch.

Walking into the townhouse, Miranda was greeted by Patricia. She could hear the twins upstairs hopefully doing their homework. "Bobbsey's I'm home!" Miranda barely raised her voice.

"Mommy! You're home early!" The twins yelled before thunderous footsteps sounded through the brownstone.

"Yes, my dears I am. Unfortunately, it won't be for long. Mommy has to go on a quick trip out of town to see a friend." Mirada sighed looking at the two redheads instantly frown.

"Who are you going to see, mommy? Why can't they just come here?" Caroline asked, annoyed that her mom was leaving them.

"Caroline, she can't come here because she just had a baby, and he's too small to travel. It's too much stress on his little body." Miranda know Randy was more than safe to fly. Especially on the private jet. But putting Andréa out of the comfort of her home was something Miranda wouldn't do.

"Oh, okay, mommy. Are we going to daddies? How long are you going to be gone?" Caroline asked again. Miranda was glad she didn't push the topic further.

"Only a couple days, my little loves. And yes, I'm going to take you and Patricia to your fathers after dinner." Miranda smiled and kissed both redheads. "Back upstairs and finish your homework before dinner! I'm going to start packing. Cara said dinner would be ready around 6, so you have about an hour to finish up and pack your bags." Before Miranda even finished her sentence, the two red-headed baby dragons were racing back up the spiral stairs.

Following a bit more gracefully after her daughters, Miranda headed to her bedroom to start the tedious task of packing for her trip. Looking in her closet, she had her fair share of "casual" homebody clothes. But her wardrobe went from 0-100 depending if she was home, or out in public/work. Even though the editor was sure no one in that god forbidden city would really recognize her, she was still trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"Hey, sweet boy." Andy cooed to her son, kissing his soft curls. Randy looking at her, his focus was getting better every day. Andy was beyond in love with her little man.

"Darling, what size is Randy in?" - M Miranda smirked after having sent the message. Hoping Andréa would let her spoil him.

"Absolutely not, Miranda. I know what you're trying to do, and it isn't going to work." - A Andy huffed in response looking at her son. Really, even though she knew Miranda had more than enough money, she felt bad at the rate he was growing out of his clothes.

"Suit yourself, I'll just have to hope my guess is right." - M Miranda sat at her laptop quickly ordering everything from 3 months to 2T. Even if they would be out of season by the time he fit the larger clothes, at the very least, he would stun them all in Cincinnati if her plan failed. Having them all overnighted to the hotel, they'd likely arrive before she would.

"Bobbsey's it's time to eat. Have you finished your homework?" Miranda stood at their bedroom door.

"Yes, mommy." They both looked up and said in unison.

"Very well, my darlings let's bring your bags down with us. I still have quite a lot to get done before leaving tomorrow morning." Helping her daughters with their belongings, she sighed. Miranda wanted nothing more than to bring Andréa and Randy back to New York with her.

Sitting down for dinner, Miranda couldn't help but wonder how the girls would react to possibly having Andréa and Randy come back with her. "Bobbsey's how would you feel if my friend and her son came back and stayed with us?" Miranda was hoping for the best.

"Why would she stay with us, mom?" Caroline asked. Always quick to pass judgment, much like her mother.

"Yeah, mom. Why?" Cassidy piped in.

"Because my friend had to leave a lot behind when she left New York. And I thought maybe if she was willing to come back, we could help her since her other friends decided not to be her friend anymore when she left." Miranda hated lying to her girls, but she didn't know what else to say.

"Who's your friend, mommy? Do we know her?" Caroline once again fearlessly asked.

"Yes, actually you do, girls. Do you remember the person who got Harry Potter for you?" Miranda held her breathe hoping what came next wasn't as bad as she feared it would be.

"ANDY?! Of course, we remember her! How could we forget how awesome it was for her to get that for us! Even after we almost got her fired!" Cassidy was the one to jump in this time. Caroline sat there glaring at her sister, knowing they were both about to be grounded once their mother was home from her trip.

"Yes, darling. Andréa. Uncle Nigel and I were talking about her the other day, and it feels only right to try and help her with everything she did for us." Miranda smiled at her daughters, hopeful they'd approve.

"Mommy, wasn't Andy the one who left you in Paris?" Caroline asked matter-of-factly.


	4. Chapter 4

Miranda was thrown with that question. Not knowing which way to go, she decided she may as well tell the truth. "Yes, Caroline. She was the one who left me in Paris, and I don't blame her for it. I had done something very mean to uncle Nigel, and I didn't tell him when I could've. And it hurt Andréa to see uncle Nigel so sad and destroyed because of me. I'm sure there's more to why she left, but I know it didn't sit right with me, and I was the one who destroyed him." Miranda sighed. She tried to forget that day. The hurt on Nigel's face was something she'd ever forget.

"But you and uncle Nigel are still friends though, right mommy?" Cassidy asked sheepishly.

"Yes, darling, we are. It took a lot of work and time to get back to being good friends like we were, but I've found the very best job for uncle Nigel, but it doesn't open up till this winter at the earliest." Miranda hoped they didn't continue to dig deeper. They really needed to head to their fathers.

"Okay, mommy. We're okay with her coming to visit. She was really nice to us. It made us sad and angry when she made you sad for leaving." Both girls looked at each other and nodded. Standing to hug their mother, they went to let out Patricia before they left to their fathers.

Miranda sat back in her study chair a few moments. Looking at her phone, she couldn't help but scroll through the few messages her and Andréa had shared the past 24 hours.

"Come on girls, we need to get going. Patricia, come." As her loves loaded into the SUV, Miranda hoped she would be adding two more to the mix. It had been much too long without a baby around.

640 miles away, Andy was finishing the last load of laundry. The house was slowly starting to look acceptable again. The few finishing touches could be done tomorrow morning. Andy was proud of how quickly she had knocked out cleaning, it was only 6:30. Randy was already down, even though she knew he'd wake up in a couple hours. Sitting on the couch, the nerves started setting in. It had been a year since she last seen Miranda, and a year ago they were both very different. Miranda was what made the 1% rich and famous, and Andy was good at fetching coffee and interpreting needs. She really didn't know why Miranda suddenly cared. Especially enough to come all the way out to BFE to see her. Maybe Miranda had feelings for her? That would explain the use of darling. But then again, why wait a year? Did the fact that she had Randy not bother Miranda? Or did Miranda truly want to finish her off like she had joked? Andy's thoughts continued to race until she had enough. There was no sense in putting all this thought into it when Miranda wasn't even there yet. Getting up off the couch, Andy decided it best to make some tea to calm her nerves. A bath was also in order.

"Darling, home safe from dropping the girls off with their father. I cannot wait to see you tomorrow. :" - M Miranda quickly sent the girl a message before climbing the stairs to her bedroom. Thankfully she was packing light. Well light for her anyway. 3 bags would have to do.

"So am I, Mira. I'm sure I won't be able to sleep from all the excitement." - A Andy smiled at her phone, climbing into the tub. Hopefully, she would at least get a few hours of sleep.

"I know, my darling. I feel the same way." - M Miranda settled into her nightly routine before looking over the book. She was sure she wouldn't sleep much if at all tonight. Thinking about being close to her Andréa was all she could focus on.

Andy climbed out of the tub and got ready for bed. It was only a little before 8, but she knew Randy would likely be waking up in an hour or two. Trying to get comfortable in bed was proving to be quite a chore. Grabbing her phone, she sent a quick text to Miranda.

"Sweet dreams, Mira. Tomorrow can't come soon enough." - A Andy didn't know it was possible to miss someone as much as she missed Miranda. Even though they were never close, leaving left a void in Andy's life no one else would be able to patch. Randy had done a good job, but he served as a daily reminder of her former boss.

"Sweet dreams, my darling." - M Miranda sighed. She was all packed and ready to go. Climbing into bed, she tossed and turned trying to get comfortable. Sleep tonight was going to be harder than it usually was.

As if on cue, Randy woke up exactly an hour after Andy had laid down. For once Andy was happy she hadn't already been asleep. "There you are, my handsome boy." Andy placed a kiss on her son's forehead. "Just wait until tomorrow my sweet boy, you're going to meet the dragon lady. Her name is Miranda, and I know you're going to love her as much as mommy does." Snuggling back into the bed as her son nursed, she hoped sleep would come sooner than later.

"I don't think it's going to be remotely possible to sleep tonight between Randy and the nerves." - A Andy hoped Miranda was having better luck than she was at sleeping.

"Is he fussy, darling?" - M Miranda was having a hard time sleeping as well.

"Yes and no, he just woke up to nurse. Usually, he falls back asleep while nursing, but he's wide awake like you and I." - A Andy was finally getting tired, but the little boy in her arms seemed to have other plans for the night.

"Call me when he's done nursing." - M Miranda smiled, sitting up in her bed a little more waiting for her phone to ring.

"Hello, my darling. Put me on speaker please." Miranda said smiling.

"Okay, Mira you're on speaker now." Andy smiled back. She was sure Miranda's voice alone would soothe her son into a deep slumber.

"Lullaby, and good night, in the skies stars are bright.

May the moon's silvery beams bring you sweet dreams.

Close your eyes now and rest, may these hours be blessed.

'til the sky's bright with dawn when you wake with a yawn.

Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight.

I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms.

Sleepyhead, close your eyes, for I'm right beside you.

Guardian angels are near, so sleep without fear.

Lullaby, and good night, with roses bedight.

Lilies o'er head lay thee down in thy bed.

Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight.

I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms.

Lullaby, and sleep tight, my darling sleeping.

On sheets white as cream, with a head full of dreams.

Sleepyhead, close your eyes, I'm right beside you.

Lay thee down now and rest, may your slumber be blessed.

Go to sleep, little one, think of puppies and kittens.

Go to sleep, little one, think of butterflies in spring.

Go to sleep, little one, think of sunny bright mornings.

Hush, darling one, sleep through the night,

Sleep through the night,

Sleep through the night." Miranda softly finished Braham's Lullaby. It was the one thing that never failed to put her girls to sleep even on their most troubled nights.

"Is he asleep Andréa?" Miranda softly asked hoping it had soothed Randy as well.

"Andréa?" Not receiving an answer, Miranda looked at her phone, they were still connected, but she couldn't hear anything but soft breathing on the other side.

"Sweet dreams, my loves. I can't wait to hold you both tomorrow." Miranda sighed. Thankful she was able to soothe the fussy baby. Admittedly maybe too well as she put the young woman to sleep as well.

Finally drifting off to sleep, Miranda knew morning was going to come much too early as it always did.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Andy woke with a startle. She didn't remember falling asleep. Then as she woke up, she remembered Miranda slowly singing the lullaby to Randy. She must have fallen asleep as well. Looking down, Randy was still soundly asleep. Whatever magic Miranda held in that lullaby, Andy was going to need a recording for both her and Randy. Andy hadn't slept so soundly since before she took the job at Runway, and definitely not since she found out she was pregnant or since Randy was born.

"Headed the LaGuardia now, darling. I hope you and Randy slept well?" - M Miranda partially already knew the answer. She tossed and turned for a majority of the night, but she was accustomed to getting only a couple hours at best.

"Probably a little too well, Mira. Both of us slept soundly through the night. I haven't slept that well since before I was your assistant. Randy just woke up a little bit ago, hungry as ever." - A Andy smiled down at her hungry boy. "Just a couple more hours, my love. Mommy has some final chores to knock out, and I hope you cooperate mister." Andy lightly chuckled while running her hands through his soft hair.

"I'm glad I could help, my darling. I used to sing it for the girls whenever they were restless. It always had a similar outcome." - M Sighing, it brought back so many memories of her girls as babies and toddlers. Back in the days where they were so small, Miranda had missed much of the early days. It would always be her biggest and only regret.

"I may need a recording of it for future use, then. I'm sure the both of us could use the soothing lullaby from time to time. Did you sleep okay? I'm sorry about falling asleep while on the phone with you." - A Andy placed the full baby into his rocker before setting out to finish the rest of her few chores.

"Of course, my darling. And don't apologize. I know what it's like to have a baby to tend to, I had two at the same time and barely survived. As for sleeping, it was less than adequate. But nothing I'm not already used to. We're getting ready to take off, I'll see you soon, darling. Send me your address to give the driver. I'll bring lunch." - M Miranda quickly sent before they started to taxi. Flights always made her uneasy regardless of the number of times she's flown.

"1023 St. Gregory ST Unit 2, Mount Adams Cincinnati OH, 45202." - A Andy replied quickly before heading back to chores. She wasn't expecting Miranda until that evening. Panic mode was setting in. It had been a year since she had to wear couture. Maybe she had something that would fit, but she doubted it.

Quickly finishing vacuuming the floors, she set out to mop the wet surfaces, not that they were noticeably dirty, but the fresh basil scent always made the house smell a little homier. She looked around. Trying to make sure she had gotten to everything. Trash was taken out, diaper genie was emptied, floors clean, dishes are done, laundry was sorted and put away. All that was left was to bathe one stinky baby and a shower for herself. She looked at the clock, it was nearing 9. She was proud of herself for getting everything done so quickly. "Thank you, little man, for being such a good boy while mommy ran around like a headless chicken. Let's get you fed and bathed so you can take a nap while mommy showers." Andy picked up the infant who just watched her talk to herself.

Miranda's flight was thankfully going smoothly, they hadn't encountered any turbulence, and the skies were clear. Not that Miranda had much interest in watching the ground pass beneath them. An hour into the flight, Miranda was getting more and more nervous. She only planned to be there a few days, but she didn't know if Andréa would consider coming back with her, and Miranda would stay as long as she needed to bring her and Randy home to New York.

The last hour seemed to be dragging on the longest. Randy was fed and bathed and was fast asleep in his swing. Andy just finished her shower and was currently dismantling her closet trying to find something to wear. She had lost the baby weight, thankfully. But she hadn't been a size 4 in over a year and had no desire to go back. Jeans and a baggy wrap blouse would have to do. Miranda should be glad she didn't opt to keep sweats and a ratty t-shirt on. Some light makeup and the usual messy bun and Andy was done. What more did Miranda expect from a single mom? Thinking back on it, they never actually discussed it.

"Come on, mister. Let's get you dressed to impress." Andy said while picking up the baby, kissing him softly on the head. Rifling through his clothes was proving just as difficult as her closet was. Finally deciding on a simple onesie with text, and some plain black maxaloones, he was set. "Miranda is going to love your onesie, mister. I think we did well here. Let's get you back to your swing so you can take a little nap." Settling the infant back down, she turned on some background music. Miranda should be landing shortly, and she was beyond excited.

"Please fasten your seatbelts. We're beginning our descent to CVG." The captain sounded over the intercom. Thankful her flight was smooth and fast, she looked at her watch, she had more than enough time to settle into her hotel, freshen up, and be over to Andréa's house before noon. At least that was her plan.

"Emily, I want a lunch for two ready to pick up no later than 11:30sharp. That's all. Quickly hanging up, the tires touched down. Miranda smiled to herself, surely the poor girl was in a tizzy.

Calling Restaurant L, Penelope was amazed at the reach Miranda's name had. She texted the information to Miranda's driver. Cincinnati didn't know what was about to hit them.

"Just landed. Going to the hotel to freshen up. I hope noon is fine for lunch?" - M Miranda quickly sent before tossing her phone back into her bag. Getting off the plane, she was pleased to see the car waiting for her.

"Miranda, right this way. My name is Garret, I'll be your driver for the duration of your stay. Your assistant has already given me the details of your lunch order. It's about a 20-minute drive to the hotel." Garret said while taking her baggage from the flight crew.

"That's all." Miranda said curtly, getting into the town car.

"I'm glad you landed safely, Mira. Noon is fine. The door will be unlocked in case the baby is asleep." Andy sent back. Noon seemed like forever away, but it was really only an hour and 45 minutes. Andy didn't know how much more her nerves could take.

True to his estimation, the car pulled in front of the hotel in exactly 20 minutes. Miranda was thankful the traffic was agreeable today. She had little more than an hour to freshen up before she had to leave.

Doing a once over in the mirror, her hair and makeup were still their usual perfection. Deciding on a quick shower to wash the smell of the plane away, Miranda kept a close eye on the time. Selecting a casual outfit was proving difficult. Finally finding a pair of cream-colored Donna Karen cuffed linen pants, she settled with a navy blue button-down tunic shirt from Vera Wang and a pair of Jimmy Choo wedges. Looking in the mirror a final time, Miranda decided it acceptable enough for Cincinnati and began her journey downstairs.

"Leaving the hotel now, my darling. Be there shortly." - M Miranda smiled and put her phone away. She wouldn't be needing it until late that night.

Pulling up to Restaurant L, the staff quickly loaded the containers into the front seat. Miranda was glad her assistant was finally earning the right to be called her name.


	6. Chapter 6

The town car slowed in front of a condo in what Miranda quickly realized was the rich side of town. The driver held the door open for Miranda to climb out while he went around to collect the bags and food.

Andy heard a car pull up, and the open and close of car doors. Patiently waiting for the sound of footsteps climbing the stairs, she waited near the door. Opening it before they could knock, Andy raised her finger to her lips. Randy had just fallen asleep shortly before the editor had gotten there. The driver quickly made his exit, and Miranda made her entrance.

"Andréa… It's good to see you. I can't believe it's been a year." Miranda didn't know how to approach the young woman. Taking her customary full look, Andréa didn't even look like she had a child, much less such a short time ago.

"I agree, it's been too long." Andy made the first move, walking into Miranda's personal space, giving the older woman a hug and a lingering kiss on the cheek. "Here, let me take those from you." She motioned to the flowers Miranda held. Andy couldn't think of the last time she had been given flowers.

"Oh, yes of course. Is Randy sleeping?" Miranda said quietly, looking around the house for the infant.

"Yeah, he just went down a little while before you left the hotel. There's no need to be quiet, I don't want to walk on eggshells just because he's sleeping." Andy moved to the kitchen to put the roses in a vase. "Thank you for the flowers, Mira. I can't tell you the last time someone gave me any." Andy smiled at the older woman, making the editor blush.

"The thanks are all mine, darling. Thank you for allowing me to visit, especially so soon." Miranda smiled sincerely at the young woman. "Oh! I come bringing gifts." She said as the young woman rolled her eyes.

"I seem to remember specifically saying not to. He's growing like a weed, it seems like he barely wears anything more than once." Andy sighed looking at the large bag Miranda had brought with her.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I brought plenty of variety then! Let's have lunch before it cools." Starting to pull out the food containers, Miranda couldn't help but watch Andréa pad around barefoot pulling the dinnerware from the uppers. Miranda expertly plated the food while Andréa stepped away to check on the sleeping infant.

"Would you like some wine, darling? I got their best red to accompany the food." Miranda gestured to the bottle on the counter.

"Sure, just a glass though. I don't like to feed him from a bottle if I can avoid it." Andy grabbed two glasses and the decanter.

"I should have asked, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were exclusive. I did both with the girls, so their father could take turns with me at night." Miranda looked down at the food, and over to Andréa.

Andy lifted her wine and took a sip. Trying to figure out the best way to respond. Now is as good a time as any she decided. "His father isn't in the picture. Nate signed away his rights as soon as I came back from Paris and told him I was pregnant." Andy sighed and took another sip of her wine. She had to admit, the wine was actually amazing as was the food.

"Darling, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I shouldn't have said anything." Miranda sighed and lowered her head. Ashamed that she had just said that without thinking.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, I've made my peace with it. Last I knew, he was sleeping around in Boston, so good for him. I have almost everything I want and need right now." Andy reached across the table and placed her hand on Miranda's. Andy instantly felt the sparks the moment her hand made contact. The light blush on Miranda's cheeks made Andy think she felt it too.

Miranda had started to speak when the silence was filled with the familiar cry of an infant. "Well, Mira. Do you want to see why I named him after you?" Andy said standing up reaching for the editor's hand.

"Absolutely. Lead the way, darling." Miranda said smiling back at the younger woman. Grabbing the offered hand, she couldn't deny the sparks that she felt with even the smallest touches.

Walking into the living room, Miranda saw the fussy infant buckled into his swing. Smiling at the onesie, it read "Someone get my mom a latte!" Miranda looked at Andréa who just smiled in response. Walking closer to him, Miranda saw the piercing blue eyes and gasped. Andy walked to pick up the hungry baby and smiled at Miranda again. "He's going to want to nurse, can you hand me the cover please?" Andy softly asked Miranda settling on the couch.

"Here, darling. You don't need to cover if you don't want to. This is your house. I breastfed the girls, I'm familiar with the logistics." Miranda smiled at Andréa and couldn't take her eyes off the striking infant in her arms.

"I know, I didn't want to freak you out, though. Some people get weirded out. Now you know why I named him Randy. From the moment I saw him and those piercing eyes, it was the only name that made sense." Andy began to untie her top to accommodate the infant.

Miranda started to blush as Andréa began to untie her blouse. The light caramel skin was intoxicating. "He's completely breathtaking, darling. Beyond perfect. Do blue eyes run in your family?" Miranda asked. Unable to stop herself, she scooted closer to Andy and placed her hand on the nursing baby.

"We have a few, but Nate's eyes were hazel." Andy smiled at how Miranda was with her son. She seemed completely smitten with him.

"I'll admit I was worried that blonde haired ken doll was the father." Miranda sighed. She tried not to think about Christian Thompson with his hands on her Andréa.

"I may have slept with him, but we didn't get that far Miranda. The sex was terrible." Andy laughed loudly.

"I don't see what's so funny about that, Andréa." Miranda sniffed.

"Oh, come on, Miranda. I try to pretend that night never happened. I wish you would too." Andy laughed again. "Do you want to hold him? He's about done eating." Andy looked at the editor. Miranda barely took her eyes off the infant since laying eyes on him.

"Of course. He was named after me after all. And look at his outfit. Someone was dressed to impress today." Miranda took the infant from his mother's arms and expertly got him situated in hers. Not thinking, Andy leaned over to place a kiss on his head, not realizing how close she was to Miranda.

"Let's look at those presents, shall we?" Andy quickly got up to grab the bag that had been left in the kitchen. "Jesus, Miranda. How much stuff did you buy?" Andy carried the bag to the couch and sat directly next to Miranda.

"Stuff? I don't know about stuff, but I did buy a wide variety of sizes for my sweet Randy. Maybe I wouldn't have gotten so many had you just told me his size." Miranda sniffed.

"Probably because he's growing out of them quicker than I can remember what size he wears. He's a long baby." Andy ran her hand over her son slightly brushing Miranda's hand.

"Well regardless, he will be the talk of the town when you take him out from now on. I didn't even get him that many outfits." Miranda smiled, kissing the infants head. She was mesmerized by the soft wispy curls that covered his head.

"Not that many outfits? Miranda, there's everything from 3 months to 2T in this bag! I didn't even realize so many fashion houses had children lines!" Andy gasped at all the clothes Miranda had thoughtfully gotten her son. Andy couldn't help as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong, darling? I didn't mean to upset you." Miranda sighed. This wasn't going well. Maybe she should've held off on the clothes.

"No, sweetheart. You didn't do anything wrong. It just makes me sad for Randy. Nate tossed him away so easily, and here you are, buying him all these nice clothes, and you don't even know him." Andy cried harder, looking at Miranda holding her son was too much.

"Come here, darling. Let me hold you. I can't make excuses for your ex, but I can explain why I'm here." Miranda moved the baby to her left arm, opening her right for Andy, hoping she'd take the offer.


	7. Chapter 7

Andy hesitated for a moment, before taking Miranda's offer. Being surrounded by her warmth and scent was overwhelming. Miranda kissed the top of her head before moving Randy to the middle of them, so they could both hold the baby.

"Explain please." Was all Andy said? She felt so vulnerable right now, she didn't know how to respond. She didn't trust her voice not to reveal the tears that were threatening to make an appearance.

"I'm here because I want to be. Before I knew you had a son, I wanted to be here with you. Before I knew you had named him after me, I wanted to be here. My life without you has been difficult. At first, I thought it was strictly just at work. Then after things settled, I realized I missed your smile. The way you looked at me. I missed the way you brought a new quality to my life. We made each other strive for perfection. After you walked away, I had a lot of time to think about why. At the time, I thought you had walked away from me, because of my actions. But after time passed, I realized everything you did was for me, not for Runway. So, I realized you left Runway, not me. I'll admit that revelation took some time to come to, but I did. I think you left Runway because it was changing you too much. Runway brings out the worst and best in people, myself included. I just wish I wasn't so foolish to let so much time pass." Miranda sighed. Playing with Andy's hair and pressing another kiss to it.

"You're right, you know." Andy mumbled. Pressed into Miranda's side. The girl let out a contented sigh. "I left because I didn't like who I was becoming. I thought had I stayed, I'd turn into someone who didn't care about hurting those I cared about. But I also realized I already had. With Emily, Nate, and my friends Doug and Lily. Walking away was the hardest thing I'd ever done. I thought for sure you were going to blacklist me. So, I was basically fucking myself out of any chance of a career in the future to have some sort of dignity. Nate had said the calls I answered was the relationship I was in, and now it makes sense, really. It was always about you. What I could do to make your life easier, less chaotic. He left me before we went to Paris, you know. I came home and found out I was pregnant. I was hopeful that a baby could fix the damage that had been caused, but he asked to sign over parental rights. Lily accused me of cheating and trying to pass the baby off as Nate's, and Doug had been Nate's friend from elementary. So here I am. A single mom, freelance writer, and couch bum extraordinaire." The tears began to flow again as Andy admitted her failures.

"Darling, look at me. I'm so proud of you. You walked away knowing what I could do but kept walking anyway. That kind of strength is something I only wish I can teach my girls. You gave up your dreams of making it in the big city, so you could take care of this precious boy nestled between us. Look at this house, darling. I'm sure the rent is more than double what the same size house would be in a different neighborhood, but here you are anyway. You've made such a name for yourself in the writing world, without my help. I'm so proud of you, Andréa." Miranda was trying to suppress her own tears when Andy kissed her cheek. Then the corner of her mouth, then her lips. A soft chaste kiss.

Andy pulled back from Miranda's lips, searching her eyes for an answer. Softly nodding, Miranda kissed Andy this time. Andy's lips were the softest thing Miranda had ever felt against her own. Soft, full, and warm. Miranda didn't want to know what like would be never tasting these lips again.

"Let me put him in his swing, I want to properly hold you, darling." Andy took the baby momentarily, so Miranda could get off her deep couch. "There's my handsome boy." Miranda said taking the sleeping infant from Andy. Placing several soft kisses on his head, she placed him back into his swing and buckled him in before placing a light blanket on his lap and turning the swing on. Turning around, she saw Andy looking at her with pure love on her face. Something she had never seen another person give her.

"You're so good with him, Mira." Andy said while snuggling back into Miranda's arms. Miranda was in the corner of the couch, at an angle and Andy comfortably laid against the older woman.

"Because he's a dragon tamer like his mommy." Miranda cheekily said back, earning a pinch from Andy. "Ouch. Did you just pinch me?" She asked astonished at what just happened.

"I surely did, and there's more where that came from, Priestly." Andy replied teasingly. Holding Miranda, a little tighter, Andy began to draw unknown patterns into the older woman's body.

"Well, I never. I fly halfway around the country, bring Randy all those clothes. And what're the thanks I get? A pinch. Of all things." Miranda sniffed. Trying to sound put out.

"Oh, quit being a baby. There aren't words to describe how thankful I am for all of it, Miranda. The past 2 hours have been the best 2 hours I've had in a year with the exception of any time I've spent with Randy since he was born." Andy looked up at Miranda and kissed her cheek again. She was so caught up looking at the faint blush that dared creep over the editor's porcelain skin, she didn't notice Miranda looking at her lips.

Miranda slowly closed the distance between their lips. Nothing felt righter than holding her Andréa like this. Kissing her was a sensation the older woman had never experienced before. Miranda was positive she would not be able to walk away without this woman at the end of the week. There wasn't a way her heart would survive.

"God, Miranda. I love the way you kiss me." Andy blurted in her post-kiss haze. Eyes still closed. Lips swollen with desire.

"The feeling is mutual, darling. I can't imagine never being able to kiss your lips again." Miranda kissed her again. Softly. Soaking in every sensation it brought to her. "I know it's early to be asking this, but there's no right time. I wanted to know if you'd consider coming back to New York with me." Miranda paused as Andy opened her eyes and started to say something. Gently placing a finger over her mouth, Miranda continued. "Please let me finish, darling. Being here, with you and Randy. All that's missing is two troublesome redheads. I know that it's a lot to be asking. I'm basically asking you to give up your life here to follow me back to New York, but I so badly want to be part of your life, Andréa. I want to watch that little boy grow up. Nothing aside from my girls has ever felt so right in my entire life." Miranda looked at the girl laying in her arms. There was nothing Miranda would ever want more than this.

"Miranda, I… I… I don't know what to say. While I will admit to not having a life here, I'm very apprehensive. While I believe that you've changed. You here holding and kissing me is proof enough. I know how you are at work, Miranda. I know how much of a workaholic you are. I don't want to go from being alone here, to be alone in New York because you're too busy to spend time with the four of us." Andy sighed, sitting up.

"I understand that, darling. While I won't make promises that it will never happen, I can promise it will only happen until I retire this winter. Being here, with you, there's nothing more I want. Whether you take me up on my offer now, or any number of months from now, you, Randy, and the girls are all I want." Miranda took the young girls hand and softly kissing it before intertwining their fingers. A perfect fit, not that Miranda didn't already suspect it would be.

"Can we go lay down, baby? As comfortable as this couch is, it wasn't exactly made for two." Andy looked at Miranda, then to the joined hands.

"Baby, is it?" Miranda tried to lighten the mood.

"Only Miranda Priestly would ask her ex-second assistant, turned freelance writer and single mother to U-Haul, then be offended at the name baby." Andy sniffed in mock annoyance.

"Really, Andréa. Where do you get these terms? First baby, and now U-Haul. I'm just trying to be practical, darling. I very much want you and Randy with the girls and I, but I don't think Cincinnati is quite ready for the devil in Prada." Receiving another pinch from Andy, Miranda sat up. "You said something about going to lay down?" Miranda asked looking at Andy. She hated to admit how good a nap sounded right now.

"Sure thing, baby. Grab Randy from the swing." Andy stuck her tongue out at the editor before quickly getting off the couch to put away the leftovers.

Miranda got up to get the infant. She had to admit his eyes were strikingly similar to her own. Giving her a toothless grin, Randy followed her every movement until Miranda was in front of him, unfastening the swings buckle. "Come here, handsome." Miranda sweetly said to the boy softly placing kisses on his head. There was nothing better than the sweet smell of his hair. She never had a desire for more after her girls were born, but now Miranda wanted nothing more than to see this little boy grow up.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you both ready?" Andy walked into the living room, Miranda stood to rock in place with Randy snuggly against her chest. Walking over to the both of them, Andy placed a soft kiss on the top of Randy's head, and a soft chaste kiss to the editor's lips.

"We're ready if you are, darling. He's fighting sleep." Miranda smiled and kissed Andy back.

"Then right this way." Andy held her hand out for the older woman. Slowly leading her up the stairs, Miranda gasped at the large loft bedroom. "Yeah, it's not bad on the eyes." Andy smirked at the editor before grabbing Randy from her arms and placing him in his crib.

"I could say the same about you, darling." Miranda smirked at the young writer.

"The feeling is mutual then. I'm going to change; would you like something more comfortable?" Andy asked looking through her dresser for some shorts and a tank top.

"Sure, anything is fine, darling. Miranda took the offered clothing and waited for Andy to finish up in the bathroom.

Miranda couldn't resist the urge to smell the shirt before putting it on. It smelled like fresh laundry, with the unmistakable smell of something that was purely Andréa.

"Come get into bed." Andy impatiently called from the bedroom. There was something beyond enchanting watching Miranda walk out of her ensuite in her clothes.

"If you put your cold feet on me, I'm calling my driver." Miranda teased climbing into the soft bed. She was amazed at how comfortable it was, and she had only just gotten in.

"Nope, no cold feet here." Andy smirked at her, opening her arm for the older woman to lay with her.

Miranda happily laid against the younger woman. Laying on her side while Andréa was on her back, Miranda couldn't think of a time when laying with someone like this had felt so right. Andy leaned down to kiss the editor on the head and continued to softly run her hand around the older woman's side. Miranda sighed contently before scooting up to kiss the young woman. Andy slowly moved to her side, not wanting to break the kiss. Using her left arm to support her, Andy moved her right hand to Miranda's face and deepens the kiss. Andy wasn't sure how she would survive without this woman kissing her every day. Pulling back for much-needed air, both women looked at each other. Lips swollen, eyes 3 shades darker from desire, and equally heaving chests.

Miranda had never been one for sex. It felt like a chore. Something that was expected. But kissing Andréa, well, that lit a fire she'd never felt before. "I know I don't want to stop kissing you, but I also know that if I don't, I won't be able to control myself much longer." Miranda said in defeat. She wanted nothing more than to kiss every inch of the soft skin she knew Andréa had. But Miranda also didn't want to rush into things.

"I know, Mira. I don't want to make a mess of things before we have a solid foundation. But I would very much like to continue holding you. I'll behave myself, scouts honor." Andréa smiled widely holding up the customary 3 fingers. Miranda pinched her side before laying back down with the writer.

"Ouch! After that talking to I got for pinching you!" Andy pinched the editor back before placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Sleep, Andréa. We're both tired from the emotion laced morning and afternoon we had. And I'm sure Randy will be waking soon." Miranda tightened her hold on the young woman before turning to lay on her left side.

Andy quickly turned to spoon the older woman. Placing a kiss on her neck and shoulder, Andy sighed, she already knew the answer to Miranda's question.

Andy was the first to fall asleep. Crying never failed to exhaust the woman. Miranda fell asleep soon after. Both women were drained from the stress and anxiety from the past 24 hours.

True to Miranda's estimation, Randy started to fuss an hour or so after the women fell asleep. Miranda quickly grabbed the infant from his crib and went in the living room. She quickly found milk to warm and began preparing the bottle. Checking his diaper before settling down on the couch to feed him, Miranda started humming the familiar lullaby to the hungry baby. He was having a hard time concentrating on the editor while his blue eyes kept drifting shut.

Getting the infant back to sleep proved easy to the older woman. He had fallen asleep shortly after finishing his bottle. Walking back into the bedroom, Miranda placed Randy back into his crib and got back into bed with the younger woman. This time being the big spoon, Miranda placed soft kisses over the exposed skin of brunette before settling her arm securely around her waist and drifting back to sleep.

Andy woke up to the feeling of Miranda's arm holding her tightly. Surrounded by the intoxicating scent of Miranda's custom perfume, Andy was in heaven. Surely there couldn't be anything better than this. Slowly turning to her back, she looked over at the editor. A peaceful expression covered her face, and Andy knew then and there she'd never be able to let the older woman walk away at the end of her visit. The only thing bigger than the love she had for Miranda was the love for her son, and hopefully soon, the twins. Andy knew they liked her well enough while she was their mother's assistant, but she worried for the unknown. How would they react to Andy and her son? Would they be accepting of her being in a relationship with the editor? Would they treat Randy like a brother?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Miranda asked softly. Snuggling a little deeper into Andy.

"Just worried about how the twins will take this. I mean I think they liked me as your assistant, but I worry about how they'll react towards me as your significant other. I worry how they'll act towards Randy most of all." Andy sighed placing a kiss on the top of the editor's head, giving her a small squeeze.

"Well, darling. I already told them you may come back with me. I needed to know how they felt about the possibility before I asked you. It's as much their house as it is mine. As for Randy, I know they'll be just as smitten as I am with him. They don't have anyone but each other sibling wise between myself or their father. I never wanted more children after I had them. Two was enough for me, but now that I've seen and held that little boy, I want nothing more than to see him grow up." Miranda said leaning up to place a kiss against Andy's lips.

"We'll come back with you." Andy said softly.

"What?" Miranda asked in disbelief at what she just heard.

"We'll go back to New York with you. But I have conditions, Miranda." Andy said giving the older woman a small kiss.

"Name your price, darling. For you, I'd buy you the world." Miranda kissed the young woman back.

"I want to be your equal, Miranda. If this is going to work, I need to hear things from you, not your assistants. I know firsthand how things were between you and Stephen. And while I don't want to sit and assume things would be the same, I just want the courtesy I'd give you in return. I work from home right now but being back in New York I have a lot more options than I do now. I like working from home, but once Randy is less dependent on me, I'll be applying to get a full time writing position, but I don't want your help, Miranda. I know the doors you can open for me, but I want to do this on my own merit, darling." Andy said seriously. Making a name for herself was one of the most important things.

"Of course, darling. I can't promise perfection right away, but I'll give you 100% even when you can't give it to me. We are going to make quite the striking couple across page 6, there's no doubt about that." Miranda pulled Andy in for a searing kiss until both women were gasping for air.

"Then it's a deal." Andy said, chest still heaving. "I'm amazed he's slept so long." Andy said looking over to the crib in the corner of the room.

"He hasn't. He woke up about an hour after we laid down, but I know you needed a break, so I gave him a bottle. I know you said you try to avoid them as much as possible, but it was nice to bond with him. I hope you're not angry, darling." Miranda sighed, preparing for Andy to be angry with her.

"Thank you, baby. Thank you for all of it. Thank you for coming here. Thank you for loving me. For us. I'll have many more thanks to give you throughout our journey together but thank you for what you've done for us right now" Andy kissed Miranda deeply. Trying to pour every ounce of love she could muster into that kiss alone.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, what do you two think about dinner?" Miranda asked the young woman and happy baby on his tummy in front of them.

"Well Randy is pretty sure he wants the boob, and I think I'd like some Mexican. What about you, sweet lips?" Andy grinned at Miranda who rolled her eyes.

"Sweet lips? Really, Andréa? Where do you come up with these names?! Mexican sounds acceptable." Miranda kissed the writer slowly.

"Then again, I can think of something else that sounds appealing." Andy said teasingly.

"Oh? And what might that be, darling?" Miranda teased back, kissing the younger woman's neck slowly.

"You, of course. But this little one needs to be sleeping first, so I suggest we have dinner, and then we can enjoy dessert." Andy trailed kisses from the editor's lips to her ear. Softly nibbling at her lobe, Andy heard her gasp. Kissing every inch of the older woman's long, sensuous neck, Andy heard the soft moan escape the editor's mouth.

"You're treading on thin ice, my darling. I refuse for our first time to be on this couch." Miranda abruptly pulled away from the brunette. Her self-control was gone.

"Well I wouldn't be caught spoiling your dinner, so get your bag, I'll get Randy ready, and we can go!" Andy smiled kissing the older woman. "C'mon, mister. We need to find an outfit fit to take on the big city!" Andy kissed Randy sweetly on the cheek before taking him back upstairs to change him.

The young woman decided on an outfit Miranda had got him. A simple 3-piece outfit from Armani. A white Armani patterned polo onesie covered by a navy-blue cardigan and matching footy pants. The blue made his eyes so much more piercing. Little did she know, Miranda stood quietly against the wall before walking up to the writer. Slowly sliding her hands around the young woman's waist, Miranda placed a kiss on the brunette's neck.

"He looks so handsome, darling. I'm glad I got that outfit in multiple sizes." Miranda took Randy from his mother's arms and placed several kisses to his head. Miranda never knew how much she'd missed having a baby around until the moment she saw this striking little boy.

"Thank you again, baby. The clothes are all so amazing. You're so amazing. As cliché as it is, I keep having to pinch myself to wake up from this dream. Never did I think this was possible." Andy pulled Miranda into her arms and poured every ounce of love she could muster into that one kiss.

"I believe you promised dinner? I'm quite looking forward to this dessert, so I think we should be on our way, darling." Miranda smirked pulling away from the kiss.

"Sure thing, let me grab his diaper bag and we can leave." Andy said kissing the older woman on the cheek.

Taking Randy downstairs, Miranda waited by the kitchen island. Andy was close behind, and they set off out the door. "Hold on, let me open the garage." Andy said giving the editor the baby.

Safely nestled in the condos two car garage, Miranda was stunned at what she saw. A brand-new Range Rover. She knew Andréa was slowly making a name for herself with her freelance work, but she had no idea it had been this lucrative. Miranda made a mental note to look up how many times and which publications Andy had written articles for.

"C'mon slowpoke, I'm dying of starvation!" Andy whined while Miranda stood there looking at the car. Randy was already buckled into his car seat, but Miranda was just standing there.

"Sorry, darling. I was lost in a thought." Miranda simply said before getting into the passenger seat.

They thankfully managed to get to Nada in relatively good time. Some nights traffic is better than others. Parking the SUV, Andy headed to pull the car seat from the base. Miranda grabbed his diaper bag, and they joined hands before walking to the entrance. Miranda was going to have to start rethinking her opinion over Cincinnati. It wasn't anywhere near New York, or L.A. but this comparatively little city was holding its own quite well.

"What are you thinking about, darling?" Miranda asked looking at the young woman's plate. She said she was starving but had barely touched it.

"Moving back to New York... I'm apprehensive. Randy and I are comfortable here. While I know I want to be with you, it makes me anxious for the unknown. I don't want to wake up one day and have it all blow up in my face and be back in the same situation I was when I left New York the first time." Andy replied avoiding eye contact. She continued to push food around her plate.

"That's completely understandable, darling. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have my own reservations. I don't want to rush things. I want us to last. I'd love nothing more than to come home to you, Randy, and the girls every night, but I don't want you to think that's your only option. You're more than welcome to the house in The Hamptons. I think we can both agree a 2-hour drive is much more easily managed than going from New York to Cincinnati. The choice is yours alone, darling. If you want to come back and stay at the townhouse, you're more than welcome. If you'd like to come back and stay in The Hamptons, you're more than welcome. If you get to the townhouse and find yourself overwhelmed, the house in The Hamptons will always be there. Even if you change your mind and would like to see where things go until I retire, I'll be here regardless, Andréa. I spent far too long fighting my feelings to not fight for you now. Whatever you decide, I'll fully support. I just don't want you to ever feel like this isn't 100% up to you and what's best for yourself and Randy." Miranda said reaching for the young woman's hand. Hoping to calm both of their nerves.

The young writer grabbed the offered hand and held it tightly. "Thank you, Mira. That alone is the only reassurance I need. Knowing you're willing to give up what you want to make sure I'm comfortable and happy is more than anyone has ever done for me. I'm beyond thankful for the opportunity to love you, Miranda." Andy moved next to the older woman and placed a soft kiss against her lips.

"I'm thankful for the opportunity to love you and Randy as well, darling. Would you like to take your food to go, darling? Randy is getting fussy." Miranda asked placing a soft kiss to the writer's cheek.

"Yeah, let's get out of here. He'll need dinner soon, and I hate feeding him in public." Andy said signaling the waiter over for a to-go box. The writer placed a few $20 bills on the table, and the couple made their way to the car.

The drive back was just as uneventful as the drive there, traffic was on their side, and they sat in a comfortable silence. Backing the SUV into the garage, Miranda was the first to exit. Getting Randy out of his car seat, Andy grabbed the food and his diaper bag before they went back to her apartment.

"I'm going to feed him on the couch, Mira. Can you put the food away please?" Andy asked softly taking the infant from the older woman.

"Of course, my darling. I'll join you both in a minute. Do you want a water or something to drink?" Miranda kissed the younger woman before turning back to the task at hand.

"A water would be perfect, thank you, Mira." Andy smiled at the older woman before heading into the living room.

Miranda was quick to join the young woman and nursing infant. She couldn't wait for girls to join them in. Then she would truly have it all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MehWars on FF. Currently caught up with what’s on there too. Will be posting chapter 11 either Wednesday, or by Friday at the latest. Thank you all so much for your kind words!!

"I can't believe what a good baby he is, darling. Barely makes a noise unless he's hungry. The twins were always quite vocal." Miranda was completely in awe of the boy. He was always so calm and alert. He could follow objects without much difficulty and was almost able to sit up on his own.

"Yeah, he's only ever really fussy when he's hungry. Mom said he's a lot like me when I was a baby, pretty mellow, and easily placated." Andy leaned against the older woman who had a protective hand on the infant's bottom, much like she did earlier that day.

Sitting against Miranda was something Andy never thought possible. After that night in Paris, seeing Miranda so vulnerable, Andy knew more than anything that she wanted more than the boss and assistant relationship. Miranda had done such a good job of pushing the writer away, Andy had run. But being against the editor right now, that was something Andy had never experienced. The connection she felt to the older woman was something so powerful, she was sure other people could feel it.

"Come on, Mira. I think it's safe to put him to bed." The young writer said before getting off the couch and lending a hand to the older woman.

Miranda once again took the offered hand and wrapped her arms around the younger woman before placing a kiss to each of their heads. "Do you want me to change him while you get ready for bed, darling?" Miranda asked sweetly, noticing the way Andy's eyes seemed to light up at her offer.

"Thank you, honey. There aren't words to describe how much I appreciate that." Andy said leading the couple upstairs. Miranda took the boy from Andy and shooed her away. There was nothing she wanted more than to spend some time bonding with her namesake. The older woman was completely head over Prada heels in love with these two brown-haired beauties.

Andy left the older woman with the sleepy baby and began her nightly routine of removing the light makeup she had put on earlier that day. After her makeup was removed, and teeth were brushed, Andy didn't know what to do next. This was the first time since Randy had been born that someone else was taking care of him.

Peaking her head out of the bathroom, she saw Miranda holding the infant in the rocker. Humming and singing the lullaby she sung them both the other night. Andy could feel her heart swell with nothing but love for her former boss. Slowly going back into the bathroom, Andy left the door cracked.

Miranda heard the water turn on to the shower and felt a strong urge to join the young woman. She placed Randy in his crib and walked to the bathroom door before she hesitated. The door was cracked so surely that had to be an invitation to join, right? She strongly remembered always making sure the door was tightly shut and locked anytime she didn't want company. Deciding to take the risk or rejection, Miranda cautiously entered the steamy bathroom and quickly removed her makeup and clothes. Andréa's bathroom was quite spacious. A full seamless glass shower, and a bath big enough for two. Miranda made a note to revisit that subject at a later date.

Andy noticed the older woman removing her makeup and clothes and was growing impatient as she saw the editors creamy pale skin. It was a tease Andy never experienced in her life. She had never wanted anyone more than the woman sharing her bathroom with her right now.

Miranda slowly opened the door to the shower and stepped in behind the brunette. "It's about time." She heard Andy mumble before she placed her arms around the younger woman kissing her neck. Andy turned around in her arms and gave the editor a searing kiss running her hands to the back of the editor's neck, playing with her white hair. Miranda slowly pushed Andy under the running shower, reveling in the feeling of not only the woman in her arms but the hot water cascading over them.

Andy was overwhelmed with sensations. Never had anyone ever felt so right being pressed up against her like this. She absolutely hated when Nate would welcome himself into the one place she could enjoy without him bothering her. Miranda would forever be welcome into the shower with her, and she hoped the white-haired editor would always want to be. "Baby, as much as I love feeling you against me like this, I don't know how much more of this teasing I can handle." Andy placed another kiss against the editor's lips before moving away.

Miranda was also overwhelmed and could hardly remember her name if she was asked. "It isn't teasing, Andréa. I want to kiss and feel every inch of you, my love." Miranda moved closer to the younger woman again and kissed her neck. Causing the writer to grab the older woman's arms and push her away more firmly.

"Miranda, shower first, then we can continue this on a more comfortable surface. The last thing we need is for one of us to fall down and smack our pretty little heads." Andy winked at Miranda and grabbed her body wash and started washing the older woman's back.

Miranda smirked at the comment too far gone on cloud 9 to be able to adequately muster a smart retort. "Darling, turn around. Let me wash your back as well." Miranda softly nudged the young woman and took the loofah from her hands. Miranda placed soft kisses on the back of the younger woman's back as the suds slowly made their way down her body. The editor couldn't stop herself and gave her ass a firm squeeze making the young writer whimper.

"I seem to remember telling you to keep your hands to yourself, Mira." Andy said turning around and turning the water off before stepping out of the large shower.

Grabbing her favorite robe, Andy handed one to the editor before placing a quick kiss to her lips. Andy grabbed her hand and lead her to the bed. Untying her own robe, she slowly reached for the editor's sash, and teasingly untied it, pushing the robe off the editor's shoulders, letting it pool around their feet. Andy shrugged her own robe off and closed the distance between the two of them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I was able to post today! Y’all please bear with me. We went from having 6 in my office, to just myself and my coworker. I’ll try to keep posting weekly, but I make no promises! Just a month or so and I’ll be out of that shit hole and able to update in a way more acceptable manner! 
> 
> Until then!

Andy pushed the editor onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Miranda pulled the young woman flush against her and captured her soft lips against her own. Nothing could've ever prepared the editor for the sensations washing through her body right now. Stephen and even the girls' father didn't exactly light the fire for her, but the way her ex-assistant was making her feel right now, the editor was sure what was about to come would surely be explosive.

"Darling quit teasing me. I need you so badly." Miranda said with frustration lacing her voice. She had never been as turned on as she was right now.

"Yes, Miranda." Andy teased the older woman, nipping her neck. Miranda let out a loud gasp, and laced her fingers in the long brunette tresses, holding the brunette where she was against her neck. Andy took that as a sign to continue with what she was doing and alternated between placing kisses on the editor's neck and nipping at it with varying levels of strength.

Andy smiled against the fragrant neck that was an intoxicating mixture of purely Miranda, and her own body wash. Placing another kiss against the editor's neck, Andy made her way down to Miranda's collarbone. Swirling her tongue in that sweet spot where the two conjoin, the editor tightly grasped her hair, making the young woman let out a throaty moan.

"I thought I asked nicely for you to stop teasing me, my darling?" Miranda pulled Andy up for a quick kiss before rolling the two of them over.

Andy was startled when the editor rolled them over. Miranda quickly starting the same teasing treatment Andy had been doing seconds earlier. "Fuck, baby. That feels so good." Andy simply replied. Andy had never been turned on more than she was with the editor kissing and nipping her collarbone and neck. Not realizing what she said until it was too late, Andy began apologizing frantically. "Oh my god, Miranda. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to let that slip. I'm not usually so vocal, so I'm not all that sure where that came from, truthfully." Andy dipped her head down away from Miranda's gaze. Andy was sure she saw the disappointment on her face.

However, Andy couldn't be more from wrong. "It does, in fact, feel really fucking good, Andréa." Miranda whispered into the girls' ear, grazing her lobe with her teeth before making the young girl moan deliciously against her own. Andy pulled the editor back against her body and kissed Miranda with a fever neither have ever experienced.

Miranda kissed her way down the woman's jaw. Down her throat, and back to the momentarily forgotten collarbone that elicited such a response from the woman, to begin with. Miranda continued her journey down the woman, placing kisses here and there. Enjoying the feel of the impossibly soft skin against her lips. Stopping at her left breast, Miranda gently placed kisses around the sensitive nipple. The older woman knew all too well how sensitive they could be due to breastfeeding, especially when aroused.

"You don't need to be so gentle with me, Mira. I'm not going to break." Andy sighed in frustration. She guessed by teasing Miranda as long as she had, she deserved the same treatment.

That seemed to be the only encouragement Miranda needed as she put a bit more force behind her kisses. Taking the overly sensitive nub between her teeth, she swirled her tongue around it before placing a kiss on it. Kissing her way over to the other breast, Miranda continued the same actions causing the younger woman to arch against her deliciously. Miranda continued her journey down the young woman, nipping and kissing her ribs. Amazed at the fact the young woman looked better than she had in the days of being her assistant, Miranda was sure it was due to the small infant currently sleeping peacefully. Her hips just a bit wider than they were then, but even more appealing to the older woman slowly making her way down the lithe young body beneath her.

Andy continued to moan and arch under Miranda as the white hair continued to travel slowly down the writer's body. Andy let out a sharp gasp as Miranda placed a kiss on her hip before biting and sucking on the same spot. "Fuck, baby. You feel so good." Andy moaned as Miranda kissed and bit the other side of her hip. Settling between her hips, Miranda wasted no time taking a long lick of the writer's wet slit. Andy moaned loudly, firmly grasping the white locks, holding the editor in place. Miranda gave the slit another slow torturous lick before placing a soft teasing kiss on the protruding bud.

"My my, we are quite wet aren't we, darling?" Miranda said placing a kiss on Andy's thigh.

"Only for you, Mira. I'm sure we can both agree on something better suited for your mouth right now." Andy blushed furiously. She had never been so wet in her entire life.

"I think we can definitely agree on that, darling." Miranda kissed the opposite thigh before placing a soft kiss to the bare pubic bone. Placing another soft kiss against Andy's clit, Miranda sucked it into her mouth, making Andy nearly cum. Miranda set out to achieve just that.

Andy was at a loss for words, the editor was doing things to her she'd only ever dreamed of. Sure, sex with Nate was "ok" but it drastically paled into comparison to what Miranda was doing to her now.

Miranda could tell the woman was close, the way she was all but screaming Miranda's name. The editor ran a single well-manicured digit up the writer's thigh, teasing the spot she was sure Andréa needed it most. Waiting for the right moment, Miranda slowly pushed her finger into the increasingly tightening hole. Miranda joined Andy in a moan. Mesmerized by the way Andy's right little pussy squeezed and released her finger. Pulling her finger out just enough to add another, Miranda went back to teasing Andy's clit with her tongue.

"Fuck, baby. I'm gonna cum." Andy half cried and moaned. Tightening around Miranda's fingers, Andy could feel the waves wash over her. Arching off the bed, one hand grabbed the head causing her so much pleasure, and the other hand grabbed the arm that was hooked around her waist holding her still.

Miranda gave Andy's clit one last kiss for the moment, earning one last shudder of pleasure before Miranda kissed back up Andy's body much quicker than she descended. Reaching her lips, Miranda placed a searing kiss to them.

Andy quickly rolled the pair over and slipped her hand between the editor's legs in the process. Andy moaned at how we the older woman was for her and wasted no time in teasing the editor. Andy needed to hear Miranda moan and scream her name. Kissing down Miranda's body, stopping to enjoy the major landmarks, Andy swirled her tongue around Miranda's nipples, receiving a throaty moan from the older woman. Andy kissed down the rest of Miranda's body, placing kisses on either side of her hips. Copying the rest of the editor's moves, Andy kissed the bare pubic bone before teasing Miranda's wet slit. Swirling her tongue around the bundle of nerves, Andy quickly found what made Miranda almost leap off the bed so to speak.

Andy held the older woman's hips in place as she began her assault on the older woman's pussy. Miranda's heat was impossibly sweet for someone who was mainly acerbic to others.

Andy continued to tease the bundle of nerves when she pushed two fingers deep inside the editor. Miranda screamed for her Andréa as she came into the younger woman's mouth.

"Do wipe that smug expression off your face, Andréa. It's most unbecoming." Miranda sighed and fell back to the pillows.

"Yes, Miranda. I want some cuddles before Randy wakes up, and I promise you'll be coming again." Andy smiled at the editor who just rolled her eyes in her usual fashion.

"Well, I should hope so, darling. By all means, take your time. You know how that thrills me." Miranda smirked back at the young woman.

Andy placed a searing kiss to the older woman's lips. Both intoxicated by each other's taste, they both made a mental note to sample the sweet nectar at every possible opportunity.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Work has been super shitty. Went from having 6 people to only having 2 of us. The good news? The Army is finally getting their hooks out of me, so updating will be WAY more consistent. Thank you all so much for all of the love you’ve shown me this far!

True to fashion, Randy woke up only a few hours after the women fell asleep. Andy was quick to grab him before he woke the older woman up. Heading back to their bed, Andy gasped. Miranda had never looked more peaceful than she did at that moment. Andy knew then that she was beyond in love with the editor. Andy climbed back into bed with the infant snuggled between the two women while he nursed.

Andy was glad she was renting the house month to month, even more so that it came furnished except for Randy's things. It wouldn't be a 30-day notice, but 3 weeks was better than nothing Andy thought. Even though she and Miranda hadn't discussed a timeline, she had the means to support herself and Randy in New York now.

"Penny for your thoughts, darling?" Miranda asked slightly sitting up, her hand supporting her head, so she could better look at the woman and child lying between them.

Andy leaned over and placed a chaste kiss against the editor's lips "I'm just thinking about moving, that's all." Andy gave the older woman a small smile, hoping to ease any nerves she might be feeling. Andy knew she felt somewhat unsettled by the newness of it all, she was sure Miranda would feel the same.

"Good or bad, darling? I don't want you to feel like you have to come back with me, even though we both know I want you to. The house in the Hamptons or the Townhouse are more than open for you, I can even have my realtor help find you your own place if that's what you want. I don't want you to feel trapped, my darling, or that you have to stay with me, or at one of my houses. I know this is all very sudden for us. If I'm being honest with the both of us, a year has been too long. I've missed out on so much. I missed out on your pregnancy. I missed out on his birth, and I'll be damned if I miss out on another milestone in his life." Miranda sighed deeply, she was slowly becoming overwhelmed.

"Miranda, while that means everything to me, I promise my thoughts weren't that extreme. I don't want you to miss out on anything either, my love. I rent this house month to month. The landlord is a family friend, thankfully, so the less than 30-day notice won't cost me anything. The house came furnished except the decorations and of course Randy's things. So, it's not like I have to haul a lot of shit with me to New York. If anything, I have no issues leaving all of his stuff at my parent's house, I know you've already sent your newest Emily out to get all of the latest and greatest things for him." Andy placed another kiss to the woman's lips before getting out of bed to change the now happy baby.

Miranda got up with the younger woman and began to pace. "I may or may not have kindly asked her to pick up a few things..."

Andy smiled brightly up at the older woman "Miranda, I think we both know it was far from kind. I'm sure that poor girl was on the verge of a heart attack like I was when you asked me to get that blasted Harry Potter book." Andy handed the baby over to Miranda, which visibly calmed the older woman down instantly. Smiling to the loves of her life as the white-haired editor placed several kisses to the little boy's head.

"Well, I didn't tell her if she failed to have it back by a certain time not to bother returning… So, that part was at least kind. I only had her pick up a few essentials until we decide which room to make his nursery, so there were only minimal heart palpitations." Miranda smirked at the writer who found herself in a fit of laughter.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, minimal heart palpitations are preferred. As for his nursery, that's up to you. He won't be mad if the room isn't the right shade of blue." Andy stuck her tongue out and hugged the both of them tightly.

"If you're quite done teasing me, I'm sure Randy wouldn't mind being placed back in his crib." Miranda kissed the writer's neck and placed the infant back in his crib. Randy settled quite quickly after the initial irritation of being placed in his crib.

"Come join me downstairs, while he won't wake if we talk up here, I don't want to share you right now." Andy said placing a kiss on the older woman's shoulder while she collected a light blanket for them to share.

Miranda was on Andy's heels and joined the young woman on the couch. Both sitting next to each other comfortably, the young woman turned towards the editor slightly and grabbed her hand before kissing it. "I'm going to call the landlord in the morning and let him know what's going on. Then we can stop by mom and dad's and fill them in too. I'm not going to just run off with their grandson and not explain. When do you want to go back to New York?" Andy held the softest hand she'd ever felt, rubbing her thumb against the editor's hand.

"As soon as you want to, darling. They have things handled at Runway without me. The girls are with their father, and I'm quite enjoying not having to share you either. I'm going to call and make sure the nursery is ready tomorrow night regardless. I would like to be home by Friday, so we can settle over the weekend with the girls, but I worry two days is too soon to just leave everything here." Miranda sighed and squeezed the hand holding hers.

"Friday is fine, Mira. My parents are more than capable of flying to see him, there are Skype and FaceTime. They have nothing to complain about. I just have our clothes, books, and the odds and ends. How do you feel about driving back? Everything I want to take can easily fit into the car, and I'd rather take that long drive with him than fly. Plus, I wouldn't have to ship my car, and with the two of us, we wouldn't even have to stop overnight." Andy kissed the hand on hers again and pulled Miranda into her arms.

"I think that will be perfectly acceptable, darling. I remember the first time the girls were on a plane, vividly. Truly one of the worst experiences of my life. I fear for what your parents are going to say tomorrow." Miranda sighed and snuggled closer to the young woman.

"If they know what's good for them, they'll watch their tongue. I won't hesitate to keep Randy away from them if they lose their senses. They need to realize that they're gaining two more grandchildren, not losing one. I know my dad would love to spoil the girl's rotten." Andy placed a kiss to the iconic white hair and gave the editor a slight squeeze trying to reassure the older woman.

"I trust you, darling. I don't trust them. They know what I was like when you worked for me, I'm sure between that, and the no doubt horror stories that little cook boy told them, I have a pretty hefty gray cloud looming over my head. I can handle the things they say about me, but I won't be held responsible for the things I may say in return, darling. I will always protect those I love, and that's you, that sweet little boy sleeping upstairs, two mischievous redheads, and one Saint Bernard." Miranda stated sternly. She really couldn't be held responsible for the dragon lady.

"Miranda, while I'm sure they won't really understand why all of a sudden, of no contact, no previous declarations of feelings, that I'm going to essentially U-Haul with you out of the blue, the second they see you with Randy, they'll see that you love him as much as I do. Hell, as much as they do even. You're right, they've heard a lot of horror stories. My dad was even there for the hurricane fiasco. But they've also been told what an amazing woman you are, Miranda. If you were a man, no one would say anything about the way you conduct business. You're brilliant, a visionary in the fashion world, you donate to countless charities anonymously. Page 6, the rest of the press, my parents, our friends. They can all say whatever they want, but I know as long as we have one another to lean on, and have that mutual respect, well we're going to be the hottest power in all of New York." Andy kissed the editor deeply. Trying to pour those same emotions into the kiss.

"I am so thankful for you, darling. But we should clarify one thing, Miranda Priestly does not U-Haul. The very thought." Miranda sniffed.

"Oh, of course. Silly me. I forgot that most couples move in after the first date. What would you prefer I call it then, Miranda?" Andy smiled at the older woman.

"What it is, darling. Consolidating resources." Miranda sniffed again. Trying not to smile.

"Oh, right. Consolidating resources. I don't know how that ever slipped my mind. I'll be sure to specify that very clearly to my parents tomorrow. "No, mom, we're not U-Hauling. Miranda has made it quite clear she would never do something of the sort. We're simply consolidating resources." You know most people don't sporadically come find their ex-assistants, profess their love after not seeing one another for a year, and then proceed to ask that same ex-assistant who now has a child, to move in. Definitely not U-Hauling. You're right." Andy was about 3 seconds away from laughing hysterically.

Miranda poked Andy in the ribs, and they both started laughing hysterically. "Be that as it may, U-Hauling or not, I want you to come home with me. Nothing has been the same since you left, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, if I have to say something as plebeian as U-Hauling, I will." Miranda poked her in the ribs again for safe measure. "Let's go lay down in bed, darling. The morning will come much too early. And I know Randy is going to wake up sooner rather than later." Miranda got up and held her hand out for the younger woman. Placing a kiss on the writer's lips, Miranda led them both upstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I neglected y'all last week. Here's a quick update. Hopefully will update again this weekend! Reviews are always welcomed and thank you all so much for your love and support!

Both women checked on the sleeping infant before heading to the connecting bathroom. “Here’s a spare toothbrush, Mira.” Andy smiled at the older woman, both looking at each other in the mirror.

“We really do make a stunning couple, darling. You were quite right, New York won’t know what hit them.” The older woman bumped the younger woman with her hip.

Andy let out an undignified grunt before bumping the older woman back. “Hey, lady, that’s not nice.” Andy finished brushing her teeth and pushed the older woman against the counter. Biting the editor’s neck causing her to moan before walking away and leaving her in the bathroom.

“And you said bumping wasn’t nice, that’s foul play, lady.” Miranda said trying to compose herself. Never in her years had anyone ever gotten her as aroused as the young woman did.

“Hurry up and get into bed. I wanna put my cold feet on you.” Andy said as she climbed into bed, snuggling into the pillow the older woman had been laying on a few hours earlier.

“The very thought.” Miranda said standing in the doorway watching the young woman cuddle against a pillow. Miranda had never been so jealous of an inanimate object.

“I know, Page 6 would get a kick out of it. The Dragon Lady/Devil in Prada. Fashion editor by day, diaper changing, U-Hauling lesbian/foot warmer by night. Remind me to buy some of their stock before we go back to New York.” Andy couldn’t help herself and started to snort with laughter.

“Yes, well, that’ll be quite enough out of you for tonight.” Miranda crossed the few steps to the bed and climbed on top of the young woman, silencing her laughter with a searing kiss. Andy flipped the pair over and slowed the kiss down, lying next to Miranda.

“I’m nervous for tomorrow.” Andy sighed, playing with the editor’s hand. Andy was taken with the hand in hers, perfectly manicured nails, smooth, flawless skin. Andy brought the hand up to her lips and kissed it gently. “Nate said a lot of horrid things about you, Miranda. My dad was there for the Miami situation. No matter what I tried to tell them, they had already made up their mind, though. They blamed you and my working for you to Nate and I breaking up, and why he didn’t want to be in Randy’s life. Thankfully, we have a Randall in the family, so they never put two and two together. That would’ve been super awkward.” Andy snorted and snuggled closer to the older woman.

“While I’m not surprised he said horrid things about me, I am surprised you tried defending me, darling. We both know a lot of my monikers are accurate. At least in the face of business. They aren’t anything I can’t handle, Andréa. I promise I’ve had far worse said about me, by people I thought were friends/family.” Miranda held the young woman closer and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“I know, but it doesn’t make me any less apprehensive about it. I’m sure they’re going to be more focused on the fact that I’m essentially taking their grandson halfway across the country than the fact I’m in a relationship with you. They knew I wanted to go back to New York at some point. I don’t know.” Andy sighed placing a kiss against the editor’s lips. “I just don’t know, Mira.”

“Trust me, darling. Things will work themselves out, I promise.” Miranda squeezed the young woman tightly, running her hands through the brunette locks.

“I suppose we may as well go to bed, I’m sure morning is going to come way too early, and we both know you aren’t a morning person.” Andy poked the editor in the ribs and moved to a more comfortable spooning position. “Who knew the Miranda Priestly liked to be the little spoon.” Andy snorted again and kissed Miranda’s shoulder.

Miranda grunted, rolling over. “The very thought. Good night, my darling. I love you.” Miranda kissed the young woman.

“Good night, my love. I love you, too.” Andy kissed the editor again and snuggled into her chest.

Randy woke a couple hours later, and Andy was quick to grab the infant before he woke the editor. There was no reason to have them both tired in the morning. Andy brought him back into bed with her, and he snuggled peacefully between the two women while nursing. Andy looked down at the sight before her, two people she loved most, safely next to her. All she was missing was two red-heads and a Saint Bernard. Miranda sighed, reaching to put her hand on the nursing baby like she had been doing the whole day.

“I can’t get over how good he is, darling.” Miranda said sleepily, kissing the baby before leaning on her hand, looking at Andy.

“Neither can I, I feel so blessed to have such an amazing little man as my son. I can’t wait to watch him grow.” Andy kissed the editor’s forehead softly.

“Be careful with that statement, darling. Time flies, trust me on that. Before you know it, he’s going to be screaming at us because we won’t let him go out with his friends on a school night.” Miranda smiled and stroked the infant’s back.

“Us, huh? You plan on sticking around that long, Priestly?” Andy said, baiting the older woman.

“Well, of course. I already told you that. I don’t just U-Haul and spoon with just anyone. I plan on sticking around as long as you’ll let me, darling. Here, let me change him and put him back into his crib.” Miranda said with a smirk.

“And get out of changing a poopy diaper? You’re on, lady. He’s all yours. Do you think the twins will mind diaper duty?” Andy said handing over the now full baby.

“I think they’ll avoid it like the plague, darling. I don’t mind it. I changed twice as many diapers, this is nothing.” Miranda said crossing the room with the baby snuggly against her chest. The editor couldn’t wait to finish setting up his nursery at the townhouse, it would be fit for a prince. Then again, he was going to quickly become the prince of fashion if she could do anything to help it.

“Touché, my love. So far, it really is the only downside to having a baby. He doesn’t wake up all that much and rarely cries. Just give him a boob and he’s content.” Andy said laughing.

“Well, he and I are in agreeance on that, darling. They are quite stunning.” Miranda said, not bothering to turn to the younger woman to see her reaction.

“Well, thanks. I think?” Andy said blushing profusely.

“Thanks indeed, darling. You’re quite welcome. I look at models all day, I know beauty when I see it, and you are by far the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on.” Miranda said placing the now sleeping infant back into his crib. Crossing the room, Miranda got back into bed and wrapped her arms around the young woman the same as before. “Sleep now, darling. Our boy is going to be waking us up again soon.” Miranda said kissing the young woman’s shoulder.

“Yes, Miranda.” Andy sighed into the embrace.


	14. Chapter 14

Morning came much too early for the two women, Randy thankfully let them sleep the rest of the night. Andy looked over, and the clock next to the bed read 8. She groaned and turned to face the editor who was still holding her from when they had fallen back asleep. Miranda had a peaceful, almost smile on her face. Andy couldn’t remember a time she had ever seen the editor looked so relaxed. Sure, Miranda had been nothing but smiles since walking through her front door yesterday afternoon, but something was different. She seemed at peace.

“Wake up, my love.” Andy said softly, leaning over to place kisses against the older woman’s forehead and cheek. Softly kissing the corner of her lips, Andy felt the editor start to stir. “C’mon, Mira, it’s time to get up or Randy and I are having breakfast without you.” Miranda made no attempt to move or respond so Andy quickly jumped out of bed, making the editor grumble from all the commotion. Andy quickly brushed her teeth before walking to get Randy from his crib. “Come here, handsome. Your mama doesn’t seem to want to wake up, so we’re just gonna go have breakfast without her.” Andy shuffled them both out of the room and took the infant downstairs to nurse and change him.

Miranda rolled over to the pillow Andy had left just moments earlier. She huffed, smiling ear to ear. Neither woman had discussed the future, more than the fact that Miranda basically refused to continue living without the young woman in her life. They hadn’t discussed what the twins or Randy would call them. The twins mostly called her mom at this point, and Miranda obviously wasn’t going to force them to call Andréa mom or any of the other subsequent options. Miranda finally threw the duvet off her and padded softly to the bathroom to brush her teeth before going downstairs before Andréa made good on her threat.

“Well look who finally decided to bless us with her presence, handsome.” Andy smiled at the older woman who was standing before them with mussed hair. Out of all the designer clothes Andy had seen the editor in, Andy was sure she’d never looked as beautiful as she did in one of her oversized, ratty shirts from college.

“I seem to recall a threat of not getting breakfast, so here I am.” Miranda huffed crossing her arms.

“Good to see where your heart really lies, Miranda. Take your son and change him. I’m starving, and I’m sure you are, too.” Andy got up from the couch and handed the editor the baby and placed a quick kiss to her lips before heading to the kitchen.

“Son, huh? I don’t remember fathering this little boy. You must have made quite a few connections as my assistant if you were able to pull those kinds of strings. Although, I shouldn’t be surprised, should I? I do remember you saying you could do anything.” Miranda stuck her tongue out at the young woman, and took the baby from her hands, kissing them both.

“No wonder where Caroline and Cassidy get it from. I don’t know why I was ever surprised. If I hadn’t seen pictures of you when you were younger, I would’ve asked if you were a soulless ginger too.” Andy stuck her tongue out at the editor in retaliation.

“If I wasn’t elbow deep in a poopy diaper, I’d come wipe that smirk off your face.” Miranda smirked back at the young woman and put the baby in his swing before turning it on low.

“Come do your worst, dragon lady. I stopped being afraid of you a long time ago, Priestly.” Andy turned her back to the editor and walked away to go start breakfast for the two of them.

“That’s a shame. I think I liked it better when you were afraid of me. And no, I was a blonde. But the majority of my family was soulless gingers as you so kindly called them. The girls have only ever had each other, they don’t have a lot of cousins their age, so anything they learned, was from cousins older than them, or classmates. And here, I thought you liked them. We may have to rethink this arrangement, it seems.” Miranda walked over to the younger woman and wrapped her arms around the taller woman’s waist, trying her best to rest her head on the writer’s shoulder.

“I think we both know I adore your girls, even after they tried getting me fired by telling me to take the book up the stairs. I can only hope they’ll eventually come to love me and Randy as much as I know we’re going to love them. And I stopped being most afraid of you after getting that Harry Potter book for them. Now that I think about it, calling them Dementors is way more fitting than soulless gingers. Dementors suck the happiness and then souls out of someone. Much more fitting.” Andy turned in the editor’s army and rested her hands on the older woman’s shoulders, pulling her in for a searing kiss. “Now help me, so we can eat faster.” Andy pulled away and went back to the task at hand.

“Of course, darling. I’d like to stop at the hotel on our way to your parent’s house, there’s no sense in me having my stuff there when I obviously plan on staying with you until we leave. And as flattering as this shirt is, I think your parents wouldn’t think too kindly of their future daughter-in-law arriving to their house half naked. I don’t think you have too much in your closet that I’d find acceptable for a first impression, either. I promise everything I bought is casual by both of our standards, darling.” Miranda pulled the eggs from the fridge and started to crack them into a bowl.

“Future daughter-in-law, huh? I didn’t think you’d want to get hitched again, Priestly. Man, that better be a huge diamond if you want me to deal with your crazy ass the rest of my life. Here’s some Sazón and adobo for the eggs.” Andy said handing the older woman the packet and bottle. Miranda looked at her skeptically and held them in her hands not sure what to do with them. Andy quickly counted the egg shells before trying to help Miranda out. “Just dump in half the packet, and then a couple shakes of the adobo. Trust me, babe. These are going to be the best eggs you’ve ever had, I know they’re better than those things I used to fetch you on the daily.” Andy kissed her cheek and got back to making the pancakes and hash browns. If there was one benefit to being with Nate for so long, it was the little boy who was currently watching them prepare breakfast and the fact she basically learned how to cook form osmosis.

“Of course, darling. Did you expect me to U-Haul and not put a ring on it? The twins will be taken care of in the event something happens to me, and I want to make sure you and Randy are taken care of, too. Plus, I think Andréa and Randy Priestly has a nice ring to it, don’t you?” Miranda finished up the eggs and placed the bacon on a paper towel-lined plate.

“I suppose it does, my love. And I love how much you love us, Miranda. Thank you, truly. I know a new baby and a new relationship is a lot to add on to your already full plate. But thank you for wanting to be part of our lives and wanting to be his dad.” Andy tried to muster every ounce of restraint not to burst into a fit of laughter.

“That will be quite enough out of you until after we finish breakfast, darling. Do your parents know we’re coming over? Or are we just going to show up unannounced and give them heart attacks?” Miranda helped set the table for them to have breakfast, she would never admit, but just the smell of the eggs alone was heavenly.

“I usually go over every couple of days, either way, they’d have a heart attack, so might as well just show up. How are the eggs, my love?” Andy said taking a full bite of her food.

“You were definitely right, darling. These are by far the best eggs I’ve ever had. Remind me to blacklist the cook who’s been making mine all this time. I’ve obviously been getting subpar eggs.” The editor said with a smile. She wouldn’t actually blacklist him, but they were by far the best eggs she’s ever had in her whole life.

“I knew you’d like them. This is the only way I’ll eat them now. My best friend growing up was Hispanic, so this is how her mom always made them when I stayed over. I love chorizo too, but lately, I’ve been getting bad heartburn from it, so it’s a love-hate relationship.” Andy smirked. Miranda quickly ate her eggs, faster than Andy was eating hers.

“Breakfast was amazing, darling. Go change our son, and I’ll clean up the kitchen. I’d rather get this over sooner than later.” Miranda shooed the writer out of the kitchen and heard her coo to the little boy in his swing.

“Let’s go get you washed up, handsome. I’m sure your mama will pick you out something to wear after she finishes up with the dishes.” Andy took the infant upstairs and started to draw him a bath.

Miranda put the last plate in the dishwasher before starting it up and making her way to the bathroom upstairs. She leaned against the door frame and watched the younger woman leaning over the sink to bathe the baby in his Blooming Bath. She was quite envious, she wished they would’ve had something like that when the twins were babies, it would’ve allowed her to wash them at the same time instead of one then the other. Andy’s eyes met the editor’s in the mirror, both offering the other a wide smile. Miranda walked behind the woman and placed a kiss to her shoulder before walking back into the bedroom to complete her task of finding Randy something to wear.

“One clean little boy, as promised. I’m going to hop in the shower really quick, and then we can trade.” Andy handed the infant to the older woman, and she couldn’t help but smile at the editor holding the clean baby wrapped in a duck towel.

Andy quickly took a shower, walking out of the steaming bathroom to see the editor leaning against the headboard of their bed holding a now dried and dressed Randy in her arms. Miranda decided on another Armani piece, a white romper that looked like a button-down shirt and shorts combo. Andy smiled at the choice, the gold stripes and anchors paired with the white, almost cream color of the clothing made Randy’s already tanned complexion, look even darker.

“If you continue to stand there in a towel, we won’t be making it to your parent’s house anytime soon, darling. Now hurry and get dressed and come take this sweet baby so I can go wash up.” Miranda looked up at her young lover and smiled at the sight. Andy leaned down and placed a kiss to Randy’s forehead before doing the same to the editor.

“Give me that sweet little baby. I’m going to feed him before I get dressed. So, get in there and hurry up, I want to leave in an hour or so.” Andy swatted the editor on the butt before she walked away to the bathroom.

Miranda was quick to shower as well, not needing to wash her hair again, she washed the necessities, and joined two of her most favorite people. Andy sat in the spot Miranda had been in and held a sleeping Randy in her arms. The young writer was wearing some tastefully ripped jeans and a black V-neck. “Do you have something I can wear to the hotel, darling?” Miranda stood in just a towel with quite a dilemma on her hands. She really didn’t know why she hadn’t brought at least an overnight bag with her.

“Yeah, take him for a minute and I’ll grab you something semi-acceptable for you to traipse through the hotel in.” Andy kissed the editor before placing the baby in her arms, careful not to wake him.

“As if I’d ever traipse, darling. The very thought.” Miranda smirked and placed a kiss to Randy’s forehead.

“You’re right, Miranda. My apologies, I should’ve said the walk of shame.” Andy walked back into the bedroom with some jeans and a light blouse in her hands. Taking the baby from the editor.

Miranda sniffed and took the clothes to the bathroom to get dressed. After giving herself another once over, Miranda sighed. The clothes weren’t awful, but they weren’t designer. Miranda made a mental note to talk to some of her close designers into making more comfortable and affordable casual wear. There was really no reason for Givenchy jeans to be upwards of $300, especially when some of their designs left something to be desired.

“Well, let’s go then. I do believe you gave me a time limit, and I still need to get both of us adequately dressed before you toss me to the wolves.” Miranda walked to the younger woman who was still comfortably perched on the bed. She held out her hands to take the sleeping infant from the woman, so he wasn’t jostled around. Miranda situated the infant in her left arm and held out the right to help her young lover to her feet before placing a kiss to her lips. Both women walked down the stairs, stopping to place Randy in his car seat before heading down to the garage.

Andy got them to the hotel in decent time, it was just after rush hour traffic, thankfully. They walked into the hotel, leaving the valet to take care of the SUV. Miranda took to carrying the car seat, carrying it no differently than she would her purse. Andy was surprised, Miranda was a fairly petite woman, but she made carrying his car seat look like a breeze. Andy had carried it for the better part of three months now, and still had a strong hatred for it. They made it to Miranda’s suite, and Andy noticed the older woman hadn’t done a bit of unpacking. Miranda handed Andy a bag and told her to pick her outfit. The older woman left to change in the bathroom, applying some light make up. She knew if she was there to watch Andréa change, they definitely wouldn’t be making it to her parent’s house.

Andy sat at the foot of the bed, surprised to find so many options in such a relatively small bag. She wondered if Nigel or Emily had been ordered to gather clothes for her, or if Miranda had done so herself. Either way, the young woman was grateful for the small gesture. Picking out some dark Armani jeans, and a cream Chanel shirt, Andy quickly changed into one of the La Perla bra and panty sets that were also packed neatly into the bag. Sliding the burgundy Prada flats on, Andy was done getting ready as Miranda walked out of the bathroom. Coif perfectly in place, light make up like always, a white DKNY shirt, light blue Givenchy jeans that were rolled up into capris, and a simple pair of white and black Nike trainers.

“Who in the world would ever guess Miranda Priestly owns Nikes.” Andy crossed the few steps to wrap her arms around the older woman, kissing her softly on the cheek so she didn’t mess up the freshly applied make up.

“Do you expect me to attend the girls’ soccer games in 4” heels? I actually quite like Nike, and Adidas, thank you very much.” Miranda held the younger woman by the hips, kissing her softly.

“Well, when you put it that way, I’m sure that’s a huge fashion faux pa.” Andy kissed the older woman back before pulling away to grab the car seat. “C’mon, lady. It’s time to toss you to the wolves.” Andy smiled at the older woman, helping her get the bags to take down to the car.

The drive to her parents was relatively quiet. Andy could feel the tension rising in the older woman, reaching over, Andy placed her hand on the older woman’s thigh, trying to help settle both of their nerves. Miranda took the offered hand and held it tightly. Before long, they were in front of a nice, but modest two-story home. “It’s going to be fine, Mira. I won’t allow them to talk down to you. If it gets to be too much, we’ll leave, okay? If you want, we can even have a code word.” Andy smiled at the older woman, kissing her hand softly.

“Okay, darling. Let’s get this over so we can be one step closer to going home.” Miranda leaned over the center console and kissed the young woman. Before getting out to help Andy remove the car seat from the SUV. Andy grabbed the editor’s hand before they started up the sidewalk to the front door.

“Well, it’s about time! I was starting to wonder what was taking you so long to get out of the car!” Andy’s mother exclaimed before realizing Andy wasn’t alone. The silence that followed was thick enough to be cut with a knife.


	15. Chapter 15

"Andréa, would you care to explain why this woman is holding your hand and carrying my grandson?" Helen Sachs stood in the doorway, arms crossed.

"Yes, actually I'd love to explain if you plan to let us in the house. It's kind of chilly out here, and I'm sure you don't want Randy out in the cold, do you?" Andy took a step forward, pulling Miranda along with her.

Helen looked at the two women, getting a better look at the way her daughter was dressed. She was sure she'd never seen any of those items in her daughter's closet when she was helping her move into her condo. Andy had always been fairly practical with clothes. Her time at runway helped her fashion sense, yes, but Andy chose more affordable options instead of top labels. It was bad enough Andy decided to buy that Range Rover over a more traditional SUV. Helen uncrossed her arms, and let the two women in.

Andy lead them into the living room, and sat on the couch, patting the seat next to her for Miranda. Placing the car seat at her feet, Andy placed Randy's blanket on the ground before placing the baby on his tummy. Helen sat across the living room in her husband's recliner watching the scene unfold in front of her. She didn't know what this woman was doing in Cincinnati of all places, or why she was currently sitting on her couch with her daughter and her grandson. But something in her gut was telling her she was about to see her grandson a lot less frequently.

"Honey, hand over my grandson, I know you already snatched him from Andy." Richard Sachs said walking into the living room. Just as shocked as his wife had been. "What is she doing here, and why is she in my house and on my couch?" Richard said, getting straight to the point as always.

"Well, if you'd have a seat I'd tell you both. But, before we start story time, I'm laying down ground rules because I know how both of you are. Either you respect Miranda, or we're leaving. I don't care what opinion you think you have of her, you've never met her, so show her the respect you'd show any other guest." Andy said sternly, watching both of her parents slowly nod their heads in agreeance. Randy started getting irritated on his stomach, so Miranda leaned down to pick up the baby, kissing his head and settling him on her lap. She didn't miss the glare both of Andy's parents gave her.

"As you know, Miranda used to be my boss, and more often than not, made my life a living hell." She looked at Miranda and tried giving her a sympathetic smile and grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. Both actions, didn't go unnoticed by her parents. "So, anyway, Nate left because my job was more demanding than his. He left because I didn't wait on him hand and foot like I had the previous years of our relationship. I was turning into an independent woman, someone who's career would far surpass his, and he didn't want that. So, we started arguing. Fighting became our new norm, and I focused on work more and more until the point Miranda asked me…. Well, told me I was going to Paris with her if I wanted to keep my job, or have any chance of having a career after that. I felt terrible for what I did to Emily. Taking away her dreams of Paris, then she got hit by that car on the way to work, so realistically, I would've been going regardless." Andy took a deep breathe to gather her thoughts and Miranda squeezed her hand back in support. "But, Miranda is really fucking brilliant at her job. Like, really fucking brilliant. Sure, she can be a bit demanding. To the point you want to rip out your hair, but she would never have anything said about the way she conducts business if she as a man, and you know it. Hell, how many male exes are out there that are sexist, vile pigs, and no one bats an eye? But the second a woman wants perfection from people who are more than capable, she's an Ice Queen? A Devil in Prada? I can only hope to have the respect and strength she has. Anyway, I started to see Miranda for the person she is outside of Runway. I saw the mother who cried for her daughters when her cheating husband carelessly FAXED her divorce papers the night before he was supposed to fly to meet us in Paris. I saw the woman who had to jeopardize her closest friend for a company that would never appreciate her. She is single-handedly responsible for thousands of jobs. Thousands. But, that means nothing to people who want a couple extra dollars in their pockets. So, somewhere along the way I realized I had feelings for her, I'll admit that scared the absolute shit out of me, which is one of the many reason's I left her in Paris, but then I found out I was pregnant. And whether you two believe it or not, I did try to make things work with Nate. And the second I told him I was pregnant, he signed his rights away. And then I moved back here, because I obviously couldn't afford New York on my own at the time." Andy sighed deeply, feeling drained. She took the baby from the editor and leaned against her for support while holding her son closely.

"Okay, so what is she doing here?" Her father asked obviously growing impatient.

Before Andy could begin to explain, Miranda placed her hand on the writer's thigh. "I'll take it from here, darling." Miranda sighed, composing herself. "Tuesday morning, I got your daughter's contact information from our mutual friend, Nigel. Later that same morning, I called her hoping she would answer. When she didn't, I feared the worse. I feared any chance I had to correct what happened in Paris was gone. I assumed she remembered my number and wouldn't waste her time calling me back. But as I was waiting for my quarterly board meeting, she did, in fact, return my call. I hadn't felt that kind of happiness since Andréa left my life. I thought, hell, she's returning my call, maybe by some grace she doesn't think too poorly of me. Then I heard Randy start to cry in the background, and my heart sank. I thought that was the last of it. I would never come between a family. Andréa called me back after the board meeting after Randy had settled more. And we talked. About what happened in Paris, that's when Andréa said walking away from me was the hardest thing she's ever had to do. And well, here I am." Miranda was careful not to bring the reason Andy name, Randy, what she did to light. That can of worms could be saved for another day.

"Okay, so why are you in my house, and sitting on my couch?" Richard pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, come on daddy. You can't be that obtuse. You know exactly why we're here, and you should consider watching your tone. If Nate was sitting here right now after the bullshit stunt he pulled, you wouldn't talk to him like you're talking to Miranda." Andy handed the baby to Miranda. Sitting up in irritation, she glared at her father.

"So, you're forcing my daughter to go back to New York? A city she literally has no support in? You're taking her away from her family?" Richard stood up, crossing his arms and started to pace.

"I'm doing no such thing, Mr. Sachs." Miranda was glad she had Randy in her arms he was keeping her relatively calm thankfully. "I've spent the past year of my life trying to be a better person, and in many aspects, I've succeeded. Losing your daughter made it hard to find a purpose at Runway. Everywhere I looked, I saw your daughter. After Paris, I realized what I felt towards her. Runway is no longer my top priority, I've given up most of my control to Nigel, and I'm home every night by 6. Or at least, I try my very hardest to be. I'm retiring from Runway this winter, so I can be there not only for my girls but for Andréa and Randy as well. Andréa is free to leave whenever she wants if she wants. But, I sincerely hope she doesn't. I've never loved anyone as much as I love her and our children." Miranda kissed the infant in her arms and held him close.

"She's right, dad. You know I've been talking about going back to New York, I've had this huge hole in my life this entire time, and now I finally feel like my life is complete. I'm missing two red heads and a fluffy horse, and my family is complete." Andy grabbed Miranda's hand and kissed it slowly. She meant every word.

"So, what happens when you become ex-number three, Andy?" Richard said sternly. Helen grabbed his arm to stop his pacing.

"Then I become ex-number three, dad. Miranda is incredibly passionate, and the only thing standing between her and me right now is you. Runway is out of the picture in a few months, so what else is there? I'm not Stephen. I'm not some drunk who can't keep his dick in his pants, so what's the real worry here? Surely it isn't the age difference. You do know how much older grandpa is than grandma, right? I didn't peg you for a hypocrite. How do you feel about all of this mom? Or are you going to let him form your opinion for you?" Andy said glaring at both of her parents. Miranda ran her thumb against Andy's hand, trying to calm her down without much luck.

"I just want to see you happy, baby. Yeah, this is all very new and unexpected, and I can't pretend to understand all of this, but like I said, your happiness is all that matters." Helen moved over to sit on the other side of Miranda. "Miranda, as long as you promise Richard and I won't have to come to New York to hide your body, and you take care of my babies, you have my blessing. I haven't seen my baby this happy or comfortable with anyone in her whole life." Helen hugged the older woman and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Now can I cuddle my grandbaby before he leaves me?" She held her hands out for the infant impatiently.

"Of course, mom. So, dad. What's it going to be?" Helen took the baby from Miranda and covered him with kisses. She stayed sitting next to the older woman, all three women looking at the man sat across from them.

"Well, it doesn't seem like I have much of a choice." Richard crossed the room and sat next to his wife, placing a kiss on Randy's head.

"Good, I'm glad. We're leaving tomorrow morning. If it's okay, I'd like to bring Randy's things here. Miranda has already ordered enough furniture and clothing to last the rest of his life, I'm sure. Plus, it'll be easier for when we visit." Andy smirked, knowing her dad was about to explode.

"Jesus Christ, Andy! Tomorrow?! Why so sudden?" Richard got up and started to pace again.

"Because I don't want to pay another month of rent if I don't have to. I want to be in New York, and with Miranda. Why wait?" Andy snuggled back into Miranda's shoulder.

"Are you moving in with her?" Richard stopped and looked at the two women.

"She offered me to stay with her, yes. She also offered me her house in the Hamptons. We both know I have more than enough money to afford my own place now, dad." Andy said grabbing his hand, trying to get him to sit next to her, to calm down.

"I just worry about my little girl, baby. Last time you came back from New York, you came back pregnant." Richard sat next to Andy, pulling her into an awkward hug.

"Well, I don't think that'll be happening this time around. Miranda can't exactly get me pregnant without some outside help." Andy started laughing hysterically and Miranda started to blush profusely. "If you're okay with it, I'd like to leave Randy here for a while, so we can go back and pack. Up his stuff to bring over. I just have clothes and whatnot, nothing large."

"Of course, baby. As if we'd let you take him, knowing Y'all are leaving too soon." Helen relaxed into the couch a little more, holding Randy tightly.

"I know, mom. There's plenty of milk and diapers in his bag. Just toss it into the bottle warmer." Andy got off the couch and held her hand out for the older woman who gladly took it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised! A little later than I had hoped, but here it is! Thank you all so much for your kind words <3

The two women hurried back to Andy’s condo, neither wanting to be away from the infant longer than necessary. They pulled into the garage and walked hand in hand up the stairs to the front door. “How do you want to tackle this, darling? Divide and conquer?” Miranda asked placing a soft kiss to the young woman’s temple.

“Probably. All we need to worry about is getting everything of his packed to take to my parent’s. After that, it’s just small stuff. Clothes, shoes, books. I don’t have a lot of stuff, thankfully. Now that I think about it, I don’t know why I’m bothering to bring half my clothes, I’m sure you’re going to have Cara throw them away whenever they end up in the laundry anyway.” Andy nudged the older woman and smiled happily.

“While I can’t say the thought hasn’t crossed my mind, I will never tell you what to wear within the comfort of our home, darling. Yes, there will be a lot more clothes finding their way into your wardrobe, but I’d hate to never see you in your ratty shirts ever again.” Miranda pulled her into her arms and kissed her slowly. “Now, off with you. We have a baby to pick up.” Miranda playfully swatted her ass before walking away to start on packing up the downstairs.

Upstairs, Andy put on some R-E-S-P-E-C-T Radio on Pandora to get into the mood of packing. Downstairs, Miranda was smiling to her lover’s music selection and started breaking down Randy’s toys while softly singing along. After disassembling everything that would be going back to Andréa’s parent’s, Miranda headed up the stairs to check on her young lover. Andy was mid-chorus of Build Me Up Buttercup when Miranda leaned against the door arms crossed over her chest, watching Andy dance around the room packing up her clothes. Andy looked up and saw Miranda watching her and blushed furiously. Walking over to the editor, she held out her hand. “Dance with me, Mira.” Andy asked sweetly, kissing the older woman on the cheek.

Miranda took the offered hand and the pair started in a soft swing dance before the song phased out and was replaced by Etta James At Last started playing. Andy pulled Miranda into her arms, holding both of their hands between their chests, enjoying the feel of the older woman swaying softly with her. The couple parted after the song finished with a soft kiss that promised more.

“I’m done taking apart his things, darling. Do you want me to help up here? Everything is loaded into the car already.” Miranda looked around the room, there wasn’t a lot of belongings in the first place, she didn’t know what more Andy had except her clothes.

“Leave it to Miranda Priestly to be the quickest disassembler I know. And no, not really. I have all the clothes I want packed, these are ones I’m going to donate. All that’s left is to break down his crib and changing table. He’s fine to sleep in the pack and play tonight, and we’ll take it to mom and dad’s tomorrow when we leave. Shall we go get our son? We can pack up the nonessentials when we get back.” Andy smiled and kissed the older woman again before grabbing the box destined for donation.

“Of course, let me take them apart and I’ll bring them downstairs.” Miranda headed towards Randy’s side of the room as the brunette headed down the stairs with a box of clothes. Miranda hummed to herself as she swayed to I Want You Back by Jackson 5. It was Andy’s turn to marvel at her unguarded beauty. Leaning against the doorway, much as the older woman had done just minutes prior, Andy couldn’t help but feel completely taken aback by the amount of love she felt for the older woman. A love that was only rivaled by that of her son, and shortly, two troublesome red-heads. Miranda sensed the presence of the younger woman but continued going about her task at hand. She almost had the changing table completely disassembled when she felt arms wrap around her waist. Miranda sighed into the embrace as Andy wrapped her arms tighter around the older woman, placing a kiss to the older woman’s neck. Miranda turned in her arms and kissed the writer deeply.

Andy pulled back and rested her forehead against the editors. “If you keep that up, we won’t be going to pick up our son anytime soon, Miranda.”

“You’re right, my darling. I can’t help myself when it comes to you. Let’s go get our boy.” The editor kissed the younger woman again and grabbed her hands and lead her downstairs.

The drive back to Andy’s parents was as uneventful as it was the first time, only neither were nervous this time around. This time, Miranda drove them, thankful Andy was a good navigator. Pulling into the Sachs residence, Richard opened the door and immediately started to help the two women carry Randy’s furniture and toys into the spare room they had long set aside for storage. “Would you and Helen like to join us for dinner, Richard?” Both Andy and her father stopped to look at the older woman. They hadn’t discussed it on the car ride over, making Andy just as surprised as her father.

“I think we’d like that, Miranda. Thank you. You two go ahead, and find Helen and let her know, please? I’ll finish up here and join you all in a minute.” Richard smiled and kissed his daughter’s forehead.

Andy grabbed Miranda’s hand and led the older woman into the den where her mother likely was. Both women surprised by the 180 her father had done.

“Mom, we’re all going to go have dinner, I’ll take Randy, so you and dad can go get around.” Helen smiled and handed over the baby to his mother. Andy placed several kisses to his forehead before looking over to her lover who was in deep concentration looking at her iPhone. Andy leaned over and kissed the furrow in the editor’s brow. “If you keep frowning like that, you’re going to get frown lines, my love.”

“You’ve met my staff, darling. Frown lines were impossible to escape.” Miranda placed a kiss to the young woman’s lips and went back to frowning at her phone. Surely there had to be more appealing restaurants. For once, Miranda handled something on her own which surprised the young woman, but she was sure Miranda didn’t want to flaunt her power in front of her parent’s, which for once, Andy appreciated more than she could ever explain.

“I suppose you’re right, Miranda.” Andy stuck her tongue out at the older woman and smiled brightly.

“Well, of course, I am, darling. I’m always right. I found a suitable place for us to dine. It’s not close to Pastis or Smith and Wollensky, but I’m afraid it will have to do.” Miranda got up to call in their reservations. She might have called them herself, but that doesn’t mean she wouldn’t let the weight of her name swage their decision to give the party a table.

“Hello, thank you for calling Boca, how may I help you this evening?” The attendant answered the phone, usually no one called as soon as they opened.

“Hello, yes, this is Miranda Priestly. I need a table for four for 7 o’clock.” Miranda gave Andy a knowing look and continued to pace around the den.

“I’m sorry, ma’am the earliest we have open would be next week. Would that be okay?” The attendant sighed impatiently to himself. This was usual. People calling last minute trying to score a table like they didn’t already have a waitlist.

“No, I’m the one who is sorry. Please direct me to your manager, owner, chef. Anyone who wants to keep their job.” Miranda smirked into the phone.

“One second, ma’am. I’m going to get my manager right now.” Miranda heard the attendant set the phone down quickly followed by muffled talking. “Hello, Miranda. I am so sorry; our new part-time attendant isn’t familiar with our more esteemed guests. I assure you, he won’t be here this evening. We have the back half of the restaurant set aside for you and your guests. We look forward to having you at Boca.” Miranda heard the manager about to have a panic attack she was sure.

“That’s all.” Miranda promptly hung up, pleased with the outcome so far. She walked over to her young lover and took her son from his mother’s arms before sitting down next to the young woman and leaning into her shoulder.

Richard and Helen walked in shortly after Miranda had hung up. “We have reservations at Boca tonight at 7. Do you want to arrive together or separate?” Miranda asked handing the infant over to his grandparents.

“Wow! Boca?! We can go together. Are you going to find a sitter for this little ham, Andy?” Helen asked smiling down at her grandson.

“Yeah, I’m having Hannah watch him at the house.” Andy smiled and squeezed the older woman’s thigh in reassurance. 

“Okay, good. I suppose we should part ways, so you two gorgeous ladies can get around and take this little one home.” Helen handed the infant to her husband who placed a quick kiss to his head before handing him to the older woman.

“Okay, we’ll see you at 6:30!” Andy gave both her parents a hug while Miranda took the baby to the SUV to place him in his car seat.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about y'all! Life was crazy this summer and doesn't show any signs of slowing down, but I'm already working on the next chapter so I promise it won't be this long again!

“Banana, thank you so much for watching Randy on such short notice!” Andy kissed the young woman’s cheek while pulling her into a quick hug as she walked into the doorway.

“Pssh, you know I love watching that little chunker! Although, I’m surprised you need a sitter for the middle of the week. Hot date?” Hannah asked with a knowing smirk.

“Only the hottest. Hannah, I’d like to introduce you to Miranda Priestly. Miranda, this is my friend Hannah, we went to high school and college together.” Andy smiled at the older woman and grabbed the smiling baby from her arms.

“THE Miranda Priestly?! Andy! Why didn’t you warn me?!” Looking down at her worn gray sweatpants and dirty Nike slides.

“There was nothing to warn, Hannah. I like a good pair of sweatpants as much as anyone else. I’m not always dressed to the nines and don’t expect a last-minute babysitter to be either.” Miranda smirked at Andy’s friend and placed a kiss on her lover’s cheek before returning up the stairs to finish getting ready.

“Thank you again, Hannah. So much! You know the drill with him. I’m sure as soon as we’re out of your hair he’ll fall asleep.” Andy placed a kiss on her son’s head and followed her lover upstairs.

And stood in the doorway and watched her lover blow out her signature coif. Andy’s heart warmed relishing in being able to see the more “human” side to the mercurial editor. Andy continued to watch the editor as she placed a light dusting of her signature smoky eye.

“Would you mind zipping me up, darling?” Miranda asked quietly not faltering in her routine.

Andy smiled to herself and slowly walked over to the older woman. Andy slowly ran her hands up the editor’s sides, eliciting a small moan from the shorter woman. She continued her teasing by placing small kisses to the exposed skin on her lover’s back and shoulders. Miranda spun the pair around, lifting Andréa up on the counter, secretly happy with herself for waiting to put on her lipstick. The editor placed a kiss to the young woman’s neck and followed by a firm bite to the base of her neck causing the young woman to arch into the older woman and lace her fingers within the soft white coif.

“We don’t have time to take this further, but I hope you realize I intend to make you scream my name the moment your friend is out of hearing range.” Miranda kissed the younger woman and pulled away and fixed her mussed hair.  
“Tease.” Andy said simply, zipping Miranda’s dress. “Of course, you chose Chanel for this dress, I don’t even know why I’m surprised.” Andy smiled to herself kissing the older woman again before the editor moved to apply her lipstick.

“Well, it seems your time at Runway wasn’t a total blip after all. I’m more and more amazed by you every second, my darling. I think it’s safe to say not even our Bobbsey’s know the origin of the little black dress.” Miranda smiled at her young lover, feeling an overwhelming sense of pride in the young woman’s ability to continually surprise her.

“I may be a bit obtuse when it comes to fashion, but I appreciate a fundamental piece of history, my love.” Andy kissed the editor’s temple before she set to getting ready. Time was moving much quicker than she realized and soon Miranda would no doubt be rushing her out the door.

“I picked out this dress for you, darling. I hope you like it?” Miranda asked hesitantly, she didn’t want Andréa to feel as if she needed to dress up just to have dinner with her parents now that they were a couple. If she was being honest with herself, Miranda snatched the dress as soon as the latest Emily had brought it in. Something about the dresses simple, yet sexy draped V neck would surely make Miranda the most envied patron.

“Donna Karan?” Andy asked, taking note of the mischievous gleam Miranda had in her eye as the younger woman looked the dress up and down.

“My, you’ll soon rival me, my darling. Nigel did well with your lessons it seems.” Miranda handed over the dress, eager to see the way it hugs her young lover’s delicious curves.

“Well, I had to learn all I could if I ever wanted to be worthy of being called my name. And I will say, nothing is more erotic than listening to you scream it while I’m between your legs licking that wet pussy.” Andy stood and watched the editor turn 6 different shades of red before a strangled moan escaped her lips.

“You’re going to be the death of me, aren’t you?” Miranda asked slowly walking to her young lover. Dinner was long forgotten in the editor’s suddenly very aroused state.

“If you ask me, dying in the middle of an earth-shattering orgasm wouldn’t be a terrible way to go. Neither would be getting suffocated by Patty, but that’s neither here nor there.” Andy continued to move out of the older woman’s grasp. “Remember, my love, Hannah is just downstairs. We wouldn’t want to scar her for life, now would we? There will be plenty of time to satisfy your inner dragon once we get home.” Andy smirked to the older woman and slowly began to take off her clothes and change into the beautiful Donna Karan dress Miranda brought her.

“Do move at a glacial pace, darling. You know how that thrills me.” Miranda smirked, running her hands up the waist of the young writer.

“Hush.” Andy turned around in her lover’s arms and kissed the older woman’s neck before biting it teasingly. Andy smiled to herself as she heard Miranda’s breath hitch and the editor’s perfect manicure dig into her hips.

The couple went down the stairs and thanked Hannah again for watching Randy on such short notice before getting into the SUV to pick up Andy’s parents. Miranda was excited to try a piece of home in such a small little city, and Andy was excited for her first “proper” public appearance on the arm of the editor, even if it was in Cincinnati of all places.

“Goodness, Andy! You look amazing!” Helen was amazed at the simple dress that truly transformed her daughter into a breathtaking woman.

Andy blushed profusely. “Thanks, mom. Miranda brought it from New York.” Andy smiled squeezing the editors hand on her lap.

“Well, it looks as if it was made for you, honey.” Helen smiled and pulled the couple in for a quick hug. “I’m happy she makes you happy, Andy.” Helen smiled at the older woman and gave a quick wink before disappearing to fetch her husband.

Shortly, the elder Sachs returned. Helen was in a same simple blue dress, and Richard was in a simple gray sports jacket with a crisp white shirt and simple dark blue jeans. Her father was never much for formal attire, but sports jackets were a must to Richard Sachs.

“Your mother’s right, Andy. You really do look stunning. Miranda, you don’t look half bad yourself.” Richard smirked at the older woman.

“Thank you, Richard. If you are both ready, I think it’s about time to head to the restaurant.” Miranda half asked, half told.

“I think we’re set if you are.” Helen smiled, getting up.

Miranda offered her hand to the young woman, who gladly accepted and laced their fingers together. Miranda was never one for hand-holding, but not being connected to her Andréa in some way made the editor feel as if she was missing an essential part of herself.


End file.
